MUNDO Z
by christt
Summary: Por que este no es mas nuestro mundo... es de ellos.
1. CAPITULO 1: NUESTRO AYER – parte 1

_**Nota de autor: Hola a todos, aquí regreso con una nueva historia, esta vez, como se darán cuenta es de zombies, espero hacerlo bien, la verdad es que soy fan a este genero y al supernatural, así que bueno, no pude aguantar la tentación de escribir un apocalipsis zombie n.n**_

 _ **Espero que les agrade la historia y me dejen sus comentarios por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión, y quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi otra historia "SIGO AQUÍ", muchas gracias por su apoyo. Disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica, soy un poco torpe con eso, pero esta ves si lo revise mas de 10 veces para asegurarme... n.n**_

 _ **Este capitulo y los dos o tres siguientes son como introducción... mas o menos, el siguiente capitulo probablemente lo suba el miércoles, prometo que sera mas largo. Sin mas que decir, me despido, suerte en todo, bay n.n**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE MAI HIME NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, YO SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS UN RATITO n.n**_

 _ **MUNDO Z**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1: NUESTRO AYER – parte 1.**_

Hola soy Natsuki Kruger, tengo 25 años, estoy casada con una castaña de ojitos hermosos llamada Shizuru Fujino, ella tiene 26 años y es una de las personas que más amo en este mundo. La otra persona seria nuestra hija Shitsuki, actualmente tiene 7 años y saco un poco de ambas, cabello castaño como el de shiz, ojos verdes como los míos, y su color de piel como el mío, aunque en la mayoría de veces actúa como shizuru, sus gustos son como los míos incluso saco hasta mi actitud. Pienso que en un futuro eso le traerá problemas, pues yo solía ser algo antisocial y peleonera, pero shizuru insiste en que eso hará que sea fuerte y sepa elegir bien sus amistades.

Bueno, como sea, lo que les iba a contar era como todo el mundo se fue al infierno…. dirán que exagero, que no todo puede ser tan malo, que soy una quejumbrosa malagradecida, que todo lo que tengo no me es suficiente como para que me este quejando…. Pues les diré que se equivocan, que literalmente EL MUNDO SE FUE AL INFIERNO.

Ok Ok, tal vez debo explicar todo desde un principio, no desde la creación del mundo o cómo y cuándo exactamente se inicio este desastre, pero si cuando el mundo noto que algo andaba mal, más específicamente, cuando note que algo andaba mal, antes de eso les contare un poco de mi para que me conozcan un poco mejor y entienda la situación.

Como ya lo mencione antes, soy Natsuki Kruger, llegue a Fukka a los 8 años junto a mis padres, nos mudábamos seguido por sus trabajos, mi madre Saeko Kuga una gran científica famosa y mi padre Kitsuki Kruger general de las fuerzas de autodefensa de Japón. Algunos pensaran que al tener padres así de importantes uno podría crecer asiendo lo que quisiera, pues la respuesta a eso es un sí y un no. Si, se piensa que se puede hacer lo que quiera y NO, la realidad es completamente diferente, pues al ser el general mi padre se esperaba mucho de mí y de mi hermana menor Nina….

Ah, creo que olvide mencionar que tengo una hermana 2 años menor, ella y yo éramos muy unidas de pequeñas, pero con el tiempo nos fuimos distanciando, tomamos caminos diferentes y casi no la veo, además de que está enojada con migo por las decisiones que e tomado. Ella decidió seguir los pasos de papa al igual que yo… al principio, pero después todo cambio y…. pues digamos que me hicieron ver el mundo de otra manera. Y si piensan echarle la culpa de eso a mi castañita amada, les diré que… tienen toda la razón, jajajajajajaj.

Cuando era pequeña nunca me gusto seguir ordenes, era muy inquieta, me gustaba pelear y hacer travesuras, mi hermanita me imitaba y eso preocupaba a nuestros padres, a los 10 años le rompí la nariz a un maestro por gritarme y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, papa y mama decidieron que necesitábamos disciplina y papa nos inscribió en la escuela militar de la base donde él estaba asignado.

Al principio nos mostramos renuentes a obedecer, pero papa supo cómo llegar a nosotras y poco a poco cambiamos, mejoramos cada vez más, nos convertimos en las mejores de nuestras clases correspondientemente, con recomendaciones de nuestros superiores de brigada pudimos tomar las pruebas más difíciles y así fuimos subiendo rápidamente en rangos militares, a mis 15 años ya era capitán y mi hermana se convirtió Teniente y mi segunda al mando. Papa estaba muy orgulloso de nosotras y nosotras también, era increíble todo lo que habíamos logrado.

Pensé que eso era lo que quería para mi vida, pues era todo lo que conocía, pero aun así….no me llenaba, había algo que me faltaba, pero no sabía que, me sentía perdida, tal vez algo abrumada por todo, quería probar nuevas cosas, tal vez alejarme un poco de la milicia me haría bien, así que hable con el general para dejar la escuela de la base y asistir a una publica como los demás chicos de mi edad. El se negó alegando que luego yo volvería a meterme en problemas, pero yo no me daría por vencida y seguí insistiendo hasta que llegamos al acuerdo que sería en un colegio privado de mi elección, que no sea lejos de casa, así que elegí la Preparatoria de Fuka, me gusto porque su enseñanza era muy completa, es decir abarcaba muchas ramas y especialidades, además de que también contaba con universidad no tan lejos de la preparatoria.

Yo diría que fue la mejor decisión que haya tomado en mi vida, pues fue ahí que todo cambió…..mi mundo cambió, hice grandes amigos, pero sobre todo la conocí a ella, no sé explicarlo pero fue al verla… solo... solo sabía que estaba destinada a encontrarla a conocerla, a amarla.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. CAPITULO 2: NUESTRO AYER – parte 2

_**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien n.n**_

 _ **Me disculpo por demorar tanto con el siguiente cap... cosas pasaron y se me hizo imposible. Pero ahora si aquí esta el cap 2, editado mas de mil veces... espero que este bien y atendible... y bueno, lo subo ya por que sino, demoraría tal ves otra semana, volvería a dudar y volvería a cambiarlo... eso seria mas tiempo y trabajo... y no, la u no me deja después, así q me arriesgo y ahí va el cap, espero les guste y me dejen su opinión.**_

 _ **Ya el siguiente cap seria el ultimo intro... creo, por que estoy trabajando en un extra, que seria la perspectiva de mai, según como quede, ese seria el cap 4 ooooohhhh... lo ponga mas después, o tal ves no lo ponga, no se aun. Pero bueno, cuídense mucho y suerte en todo, hasta la próxima n.n**_

 _ **Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados un ratito.**_

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 2: NUESTRO AYER – parte 2.**_

En la actualidad soy arquitecta y dueña de una empresa constructora junto con mi socia Nao Yuuki, una araña loca con la que tengo una especie de rivalidad amistosa. Nuestra empresa no era muy grande, al principio solo teníamos un pequeño grupo de constructores y una muy pequeña oficina que compartía con Nao, aun así con poco a favor, nuestro trabajo siempre era el mejor, con el tiempo y mucho esfuerzo conseguimos buenos contratos y fuimos creciendo cada vez más.

Viví con mi familia en la región de Fuka por largo tiempo, pero un día nos ofrecieron un contrato grande, era perfecto, justo lo que esperábamos, este contrato nos abrirían muchas más puertas, podríamos aspirar a grandes proyectos, todos estábamos muy felices. Esa misma noche se lo conté a mi familia, estaban muy contentas por nosotros, recuerdo que shizuru me dijo "Sabía que podías lograrlo" mientras me miraba con tanto amor….. en verdad esa mujer siempre ha tenido fe en mí y yo sé que puedo lograr todo gracias a ella.

Pasaron unos días entre reuniones con la empresa que nos contratante aclarando todo detalle del contrato, fue cuando se nos informo que para tomar el trabajo debíamos mudarnos a la ciudad de Nagoya. La noticia no nos sentó muy bien a muchos de nosotros, era una decisión difícil de tomar.

Después de pensarlo unos días y de discutir el asunto con Nao, le dije que no podía decidir eso yo sola, mi familia tenía la última palabra para mi, solo si ellas estaban de acuerdo yo también lo estaría, de lo contrario debíamos encontrar otra forma. Nao lo entendió, para ella también era difícil dejar Fuka, tenía toda su vida ahí, a su madre aun en el hospital, ya mejor después de años de tratamiento, pero aun delicada como para viajar, era su único familiar vivo y la amaba, no podía dejarla sola.

Al igual que ella con migo yo la apoyaría en lo que decidiera, Nao no era solo mi socia, o mi amiga, era parte de mi familia, una hermana para mi así como lo es Mikoto y si algo aprendimos con los años es que la familia siempre se apoya, esa noche ella hablaría con su madre y yo con las chicas, ya al día siguiente todo estaría decidido.

Esa noche después de la cena nos reunimos en la sala y les explique la situación a mis chicas, que no tomaría esa decisión sola, que si ellas no estaban de acuerdo no pasaría nada, Nao y yo buscaríamos otras opciones. Después de mucho conversar y analizar las posibilidades, decidimos que aceptaríamos.

\- Amor han trabajado mucho para conseguir esta oportunidad, no seré yo quien te impida cumplir tu sueño – dijo Shizuru, me beso y al separarse dijo- donde tu vayas iremos contigo.

\- Las amo – fue lo único que dije antes de abrasarlas, en verdad esta era una gran oportunidad, y con su apoyo, todo puedo lograr.

Al día siguiente hable con Nao y estuvo de acuerdo en aceptar, me conto que su mama le había dicho que la amaba, que por años había visto el esfuerzo que ponía por trabajar y cuidarla, pero ahora veía la pación y felicidad en sus ojos, veía el amor que tenia por su trabajo, por lo que hacía y no podía seguir posponiendo sus logros por ella, que ella sería feliz si su hija lo era.

Entonces todo estuvo dicho, desde ahí tuvimos dos semanas para arreglar todo para mudarnos, pedir la transferencia en la escuela de Shitsuki. La compañía para la que trabajaríamos nos asignaría una casa en un barrio residencial muy bonito, a nao no le gustaba la idea de tener toda una casa para ella sola, así que se quedaría con nosotras, con su propio cuarto para cuando este en Naguya, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaría en Fuka o viajando, ya que su trabajo consistía en conseguir contratos nuevos, hacer negocios con otras empresas, publicidad, etc. Además de que prometió a su mama no dejaría de visitarla y cuidar de ella, obviamente la apoyamos en lo que necesitara.

En cuanto a las transferencias de las chicas, no fue tan difícil como pensé, con Shitzuki tuvimos que hablar en su escuela y firmar algunos papeles, en cuanto a Shizuru al trabajar en la empresa de su familia solo tuvo que hablar con su padre, al principio cuando empezó a trabajo, viajaba mucho, en ocasiones no nos veíamos por semanas e incluso meses, cuando nos casamos y esperábamos a nuestra hijita, shizuru tuvo que bajar la intensidad, trabajando más desde casa, cuando nació shitzuki hablo con sus padres para hacerse cargo de la sucursal que la empresa tenía en Fuka y así permanecer con nosotras, ahora que nos mudábamos debía dejar todo en orden para quien tomara el cargo ahí y ponerse al día en el manejo de la sucursal de Naguya de la que se haría cargo ahora.

El día esperado llego, casi todas nuestras pertenencias ya debían estar en la nueva casa a excepción de las maletas que llevábamos con nosotras, viajamos las 4 en avión y al llegar había un chofer esperando por nosotras para llevarnos al que sería nuestro nuevo hogar.

Según me habían dicho trabajaría en conjunto con otra arquitecta, la cual viviría justo al lado de nuestra casa, según nos conto el chofer la otra arquitecta había llegado hace unos días junto con su esposa, lo sabía porque el mismo había ido a recibirlas al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegamos fue una grata sorpresa el ver la casa, era hermosa, una de esas típicas casas blancas de dos pisos con césped, un buzón, en la entrada un porche de madera y tenía una especie de silla amplia de madera como columpio.

Al entrar nos llevamos una sorpresa mayor al ver que nos esperaban Mikoto y Mai, la segunda tenía un pastel de bienvenida en sus manos mientras nos gritaban "SORPRESA!" jajjajaj y de verdad que fue una sorpresa pues ya hace años que no las veía.

Mikoto Minagi y Mai Tokiha son nuestras amigas desde la secundaria. Mikoto que es de la misma edad que yo nos conocimos al ser compañeras de curso, un día a la hora del almuerzo, recuerdo que peleamos por el ultimo obento en la tienda del instituto, pero por estar tan distraídas discutiendo otro nos lo gano, jajajajajajjaja, pasamos hambre ese día, la clase se reía de nosotras y el profesor nos saco porque del hambre que cargábamos nos gruñía fuertemente el estomago a ambas, al final paradas en el pasillo estallamos en risas por lo ocurrido, comenzamos a conversar y a partir de ese día fuimos mejores amigas.

A mi castaña y a Mai las conocimos meses después, un día que huyendo de la loca de Haruka Susushiro la encargada de la disciplina, corrimos por un buen rato hasta perderla de vista, ese incidente nos había hecho perder tiempo, teníamos que apurarnos o llegaríamos tarde al entrenamiento del club de Futbol, era seguro que nos castigarían, así que seguimos corriendo, pero al girar por un pasillo por accidente choque contra alguien cayendo al piso ambas, al abrir los ojos, me encontré con la mujer más hermosa que allá visto jamás, que me miraba con esos hermosos ojitos de rubí, nos quedamos tan embelesadas viéndonos que no caímos en cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en una posición algo comprometedora, tiradas en el piso, yo sobre ella y con el rostro muy cerca la una de la otra.

El carraspeo de Mikoto nos trajo a la realidad, la ayude a levantar y me disculpe, tratando de ignorar los comentarios y burlas de mi amiga y de la pelinaranja que suponía amiga de ella, después de un rato nos presentamos y ahí supe que se llamaba Shizuru, y pensé, un nombre tan hermoso como su voz al pronunciarlo y es que me sentía fascinada con ella, mi corazón latía muy rápido e incluso con su cercanía olvidaba como se debía respirar. No entendía que me pasaba y tampoco tuve tiempo para pensar mucho en eso, pues debíamos regresar a nuestra práctica del club, así que nos despedimos y volvimos a correr.

A pesar de que ellas eran de un año superior que nosotras, nos volvimos a ver en otras ocasiones hasta que nos hicimos amigas las 4, el tiempo pasaba y me había dado cuenta de que me gustaba Shizuru, más bien estaba enamorada de ella, lo estaba desde el momento en que la vi, pero no lo supe entonces, pero ahora estaba segura de ello, y un día, juntando todo el valor que tenia me le confesé, para mi sorpresa ella correspondía mis sentimientos, fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

Mi mundo lo cambio ella y le puso color, a mi corta edad había participado en misiones que ya sea por una o por otra razón habían terminado en pelea, había visto a gente morir, a compañeros y amigos, e incluso ya a estas alturas yo misma había quitado la vida a algunas personas. La primera vez fue difícil, algo había salido mal y termine disparándole a un muchacho, matándolo de la misma manera que él había matado a un amigo, papá hablo con migo y me dijo que eso había sido necesario, que si no lo hubiera hecho... que si no hubiera disparado hubiera muerto yo o incluso el pudo haber matado a otro de mis compañeros, que eso había sido lo correcto y yo pensé, como puede estar bien quitar una vida?. Ese chico como de mi misma edad había matado a mi amigo, si, éramos personas que peleábamos por algo en lo que creíamos, que resultaba por cosa del destino ser ideales opuestos, entonces, eso nos convertía automáticamente en enemigos?. El había disparado para defenderse, porque fue eso lo que se le enseñó, al igual que a mí, vi su confusión y miedo al matar a su enemigo, pero la rabia me había podido mas y me vengue matándolo, en mi interior sabia que lo que hice no estaba bien, pero decidí aferrarme a las palabras de mi padre, no eran del todo erróneas, si no disparaba me matarían, yo no quería morir y ahora con Shizuru en mi vida mucho menos. Yo ya no quería esto….esta vida de muerte y shizuru sufría cada vez que me iba a alguna misión, temía que no volviera, que le dieran la noticia de que había muerto en combate. Pero después de una última misión en la que por un fuego cruzado había tenido que ver como un padre moría abaleado junto con su hijita de 3 años a quien llevaba en sus brazos, tratando de protegerla… grite para que cesara el fuego, intente llegar hasta ellos, pero no pude hacer nada, ya era tarde…. Y entonces no pude más, regrese con shizuru con un balazo en el hombro, pero viva y sintiéndome de lo peor, una asesina, un monstruo. Ya no quería seguir así, y mucho menos seguir haciéndole daño a ella…. Shizuru sufría al verme herida y derrotada, y yo moría al ver el daño que le hacía. Al recuperarme deje oficialmente la milicia para tratar de llevar una vida normal con mi amor y buscar algo mejor para nuestra vida.

El tiempo pasó y todo iba para mejor, mi brazo se había recuperado por completo, pasaba más tiempo con mi amor y ella estaba más que feliz de que estuviera junto a ella, de que ya no corriera peligro. Ya eran dos semanas después de que me le confesara a Shizuru y por todo lo sucedido no habíamos podido hablar con las chichas y contarles, así que esa tarde nos reunimos en el almuerzo. Le contamos lo sucedido y lo primero que dijeron fue "POR FIN", "YA ERA HORA" cosa que nos sorprendió….no esperábamos esa reacción…jjajajajajj…. y resulta que, según Mikoto éramos muy obvias, que de hecho estábamos tardando…jajajajajajj.

Ese día se la pasaron molestándonos y haciendo bromas, al terminar las clases Mai nos llevo a un karaoke a celebrar nuestro noviazgo y de que dejara la milicia, ellas se preocupaban también por mi cada que me iba a misiones, la pasamos muy bien ese día, aunque note a Mikoto algo ausente o pensativa, mas me sorprendía que nadie más lo notara. Los días subsecuentes a este siguieron así, algo le pasaba a mi amiga. Un día a solas hable con ella y por fin me confesó lo que le preocupaba, se había enamorado de Mai ya hace tiempo pero no había tenido el valor de confesársele por miedo a perderla, pero que ahora estaba decidida a hacerlo, que yo la había inspirado a atreverse eso me dijo, la abrase fuerte y le dije que tenía todo mi apoyo, realmente estaba feliz por mi amiga, no sabía que sentía Mai por ella, ellas eran bastante cercanas e incluso a veces parecía que algo mas por sus maneras de tratarse, pero no estaba segura, solo rogaba porque todo saliera bien.

Por desgracia, no todo sale como uno espera…. Habían pasado ya algunos días desde haber hablado con Mikoto, esos días le había estado ayudando a planear su confesión y ahora todo estaba listo, el lugar seria cerca de un árbol de cerezo que se encontraba en un parque no tan lejos del instituto, teníamos planeado un picnic entre otras cosas para que sea muy romántico, lo de la comida nos dio problemas pues mi amiga y yo somos pésimas cocineras, quise decirle a Shizuru para que nos ayudara, pero Mikoto se negó, dijo que sería mejor que no supiera, pues era la mejor amiga de Mai y pedirle que le oculte o incluso le mienta no sería correcto, terminamos haciéndolo nosotras con un poco de ayuda de mi mamá. Todo estaba listo y Mikoto muy nerviosa pero decidida. Ese sería el día, yo me escaparía dos horas antes en mi moto para preparar todo y ya a la hora de la salida Mikoto llevaría a Mai al lugar acordado mientras yo regresaba por mi novia para llevarla a casa y contarle todo.

Teníamos previsto todo…. O eso creímos, pues no esperábamos que ese mismo día en la hora del almuerzo, a tan solo horas de poner el plan en marcha, Mai llegara súper alegre a reunirse con nosotras en el jardín, cerca de la sombra de un árbol donde siempre almorzábamos a decirnos que se había puesto de novia con Tate Yuuichi el capitán del equipo de fútbol masculino del instituto.

Shizuru que ignoraba la situación solo se levanto y abraso a su amiga felicitándola y diciéndole lo feliz que estaba por ella, yo solo pude mirara a Mikoto quien permanecía inmutable con la mirada perdida, cuando pretendí decir algo mi amiga me interrumpió brindándole una gran sonrisa a Mai, abrasándola y felicitándola, también la felicite, pero enseguida puse una excusa y me lleve de ahí a MiKoto, fuimos a la azotea pues ahí nunca iba nadie y sabía que mi amiga necesitaba tiempo. Dicen que las heridas del corazón no se pueden ver pero ese día el corazón de mi amiga se rompió, lo vi en sus ojos, ella solo se aferro a mí y lloro…. lloro al ver sus ilusiones rotas, lloro porque avía perdido antes de siquiera competir, lloro porque era lo único que pensó podría hacer, llorar lo que sentía para no volver a llorar por ella, mañana debía sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, fingir que no le dolía verla con él, que era feliz por su felicidad, pero eso sería mañana, hoy lloraría, y yo estuve ahí con ella, sin decir nada pues no sabía que podía decirle, mas las palabras no eran necesarias solo la compañía, estuvimos horas ahí, las clases habían terminado y ya todos se habían ido, incluso las chicas, a quienes le había mandado un mensaje de que se fueran sin nosotras, que debíamos hacer un proyecto con Mikoto y unos amigos así que saldríamos directo a la casa de uno de ellos a trabajar, por suerte lo creyeron y no hicieron preguntas, la tarde empezaba a morir, Mikoto se había quedado dormida ya hace unas horas, decidí despertarla para volver a casa ya que vivíamos en el mismo barrio a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, ya se veía mejor, aun muy triste pero más calmada, fuimos todo el camino en bus sin decir palabra alguna, hasta el momento que ella debía bajar, me miro y me dio las gracias junto con una sonrisa fingida.

Las semanas pasaron y se convirtieron en meses, pero nada mejoraba, en apariencia era como si no pasara nada, pero para mí era demasiado obvio, el ver a su amor junto a alguien más estaba matando a mi amiga. Fingía frente a nosotras, Mai estaba tan embelesada con ese tonto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Mikoto. Un día llevo a su noviecito a almorzar con nosotras, intente parecer tranquila, como si no pasara nada, pero no pude mas cuando él la beso frente a nosotras, fue un golpe directo al corazón de Mikoto, no podía quedarme ahí más tiempo fingiendo que todo era color de rosas , agarre a mi amiga y me la lleve de ahí, ya lejos le reclame su cobardía, el cómo podía quedarse ahí sentada viendo a la mujer que ama en brazos de alguien más, que debía luchar, decirle lo que siente y pelear por ella, enamorarla, ella simplemente me ignoro y se fue.

Así fue pasando el tiempo y Mikoto se fue alejando de nosotras poco a poco, las chicas comenzaron a hacer preguntas, pero yo prefería no decirles nada, siempre evadía el tema o mentía para justificar sus ausencias en el almuerzo. Trate de hablar con Mikoto y hacer que entre en razón, que luche por lo que quiere, peleamos varias veces en palabras, pero un día todo se salió de control cuando una de nuestras discusiones subió tanto de nivel que terminamos dándonos de golpes en un descampado, al ser el camino que todas tomábamos para llegar a la parada de bus, Mai y Shizuru quienes salían del instituto, nos alcanzaron a ver. Llegaron con nosotras y nos separaron, a pesar de que no dejábamos de vernos feo y que queríamos seguir peleando no lo haríamos, no enfrente de las chicas.

Al ver que por más que nos preguntaban la razón de la pelea no les contestaríamos se resignaron y comenzaron a curarnos las heridas, mi novia a mí y Mai a Mikoto. Mientras me curaba Shizuru insistía en que le contara lo que pasaba, yo que ya me encontraba calmada le dije en voz baja para que no nos oyeran las demás, que le contaría todo, pero más tarde ahora necesitaba que se llevara a Mai porque tenía que conversar con Mikoto, me miro como no creyéndome, teniendo miedo de que si nos dejaban solas volveríamos a pelear, pero le prometí que eso no sucedería, que solo hablaríamos para aclarar las cosas, yo después le explicaría lo que pasaba. Al final accedió y se llevó a Mai con ella quien también estaba asustada de dejarnos solas por las mismas razones, pero entendió que debíamos hablar.

Cuando al fin se fueron, camine a mi maleta y saque dos jugos el cual uno se lo ofrecí a Mikoto en señal de tregua, ella me sonrió y acepto, me senté junto a ella y empecé disculpándome por lo ocurrido, pues fui yo quien había comenzado, acepto mis disculpas y comenzamos a hablar de todo lo ocurrido este tiempo, ella me explico cómo se había sentido con respecto a lo de Mai y Tate, como se sentía ahora, me explico que la amaba tanto que si ella era feliz con alguien más, pues lo aceptaría, que solo quería que ella fuera feliz, que no era quien para venir a arrebatarle esa sonrisa tan brillante que tenía desde que estaba con él, que aunque le doliera no podía ser egoísta, no era por cobardía que no peleaba es que era simplemente una batalla que ya estaba perdida, Mai no la amaba a ella y no podía obligarla a hacerlo, que si insistía en hacer que la amara, mas de una saldría herida de todo esto.

Entendí lo que quería decir, ella prefería la felicidad de quien amaba por encima de la suya, me puse un momento en su lugar, que hubiera hecho si mi Shizuru no me hubiera amado a mi?, que amara a alguien más?... sacudí la cabeza un poco para no pensar en eso, la sola idea se me hacia dolorosa, no podía imaginar siquiera por cuanto dolor estaba pasando Mikoto.

Quedamos unos momentos meditando, hasta que mi amiga continuo, y me dijo que se iría a estudiar al extranjero, que viviría con su hermano, y antes de que lo refutara, dijo que no era que huía como cobarde, debía irse por que deseaba la felicidad de Mai y no quería perder la paciencia y terminar haciendo algo delo que se arrepentiría, pues no es fácil ver a la persona que amas con alguien más. Me dijo que para transferirse debía aprobar este año, que había pedido que se le adelantaran los exámenes que serian para todas en 2 meses, que esta semana que casi no la había visto, había dado sus exámenes finales del semestre y aprobado todos, se iría en tres días.

No supe que decirle, mi amiga se iría y aunque esta vez no estaría sola, pues tenía a Shizuru con migo, extrañaría demasiado a mi compañera de travesuras, pero la abrase en señal de que le entendía, ella necesitaba irse y empezar de nuevo y yo apoyaría su decisión.

Esos tres días pasaron volando, habíamos estado conviviendo las 4 como lo hacíamos antes, salíamos a divertirnos, reímos, jugamos. Aunque las chicas preguntaban a veces por el motivo de la pelea nosotras solo decíamos que ya todo estaba arreglado y que no debían preocuparse por ello, ellas no estaban muy convencidas, pero se resignaban a que no diríamos nada, por lo menos no fácilmente, pues en mi caso mi castaña me amenazo de que si no le decía, que me fuera olvidando de siquiera tocarla en un mes por lo menos, y Mai amenazo a Mikoto que si no le decía que se olvidara de la caja del almuerzo que le llevaba todos los días al instituto. Pero bueno, ese era un problema que resolveríamos después, no podíamos decirles nada, no aun.

El día en que Mikoto se fue, lleve a Shizuru con migo al aeropuerto a despedirla, claro que no le dije a quien, solo que era a una amiga, cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, no podía creerlo, abraso a mi amiga y llorando le pregunto por qué, ella simplemente le dijo que yo le explicaría y que no esté brava con migo porque solo había querido ayudarla, que las cosas debían ser así, a pesar de que no entendía lo que pasaba e incluso no sabía por qué no le habíamos dicho nada a ellas y que Mai no estuviese ahí para despedirla, no dijo nada, solo espero a que le explicase todo, Mikoto se despidió de nosotras y se fue, estuvimos ahí hasta que el avión despegó, luego lleve a mi novia a su casa y le conté todo, estaba sorprendida, pero ahora entendía todo, la actitud, el cambio que tubo, su viaje tan precipitado, se enojo pues pensaba que fue cobarde, le explique la situación como mejor pude y eso la calmo un poco, mas seguía creyendo que fue cobarde, estaba preocupada porque sabía al igual que yo que Mai no reaccionaria bien ante la noticia.

Al día siguiente tendría que hablar con Mai y entregarle una grabación de video que Mikoto le había dejado en la cual explicaba todo, pues a ella le pareció injusto dejarme todo el trabajo a mí, además de que debía despedirse.

Pasaron los días después de eso y Mai estaba al principio muy enojada con migo, e incluso me soltó una bofetada en un arranque de ira, pero se disculpo, dijo que todo esto no era mi culpa sino suya, por tonta. Paso un mes y Mai casi no iba a clases, Shisuru trato de hablar con ella pero parecía que se estaba cerrando al mundo, incluso había terminado con su novio, tuve que sacarla de un bar borracha a eso de las 3 de la mañana varias veces, ella no estaba bien y no dejaba que la ayudáramos. Un día perdí la paciencia y le dije:

-porque ahora actúas como que si alguna vez te hubiera importado taaanto mi amiga- dije enojada mirándola a los ojos, ella me miro ofendida

-porque siempre estuve enamorada de esa tonta, pero pensé que ella no sentiría lo mismo por mí, la amo, pero en mi cobardía la perdí y la herí- dijo comenzando a llorar

-Pues si eso es verdad levántate y has algo, mi amiga se enamoro de una chica luchadora y valiente, no de alguien que se echa a morir solo por que se equivoco.

Ella me miro y le sonreí orgullosa porque sabía que le di en el orgullo además de que esa palabra "mi amiga se enamoro" era justo lo que necesitaba, recordar que Mikoto la amaba y que se fue por que quería que ella fuera feliz.

-ella se fue….. y no sabe…..- dijo con su mirada algo triste.

\- saber qué?

\- que mi felicidad esta junto a ella.

Me acerque a ella y tomando su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos le dije – pues has que lo sepa- ella me sonrió, recobrando ese brillo en sus ojos y la abrase fuerte.

Después de ese día ella regreso poco a poco a la normalidad, tuvo que ponerse al día en las clases y con ayuda de Shizuru logro pasar apenas los exámenes y graduarse juntas. Mientras yo con ayuda de Nao iniciamos la búsqueda de información sobre el paradero de Mikoto, según averiguamos ella viajaría a Francia para vivir con su hermano y terminar sus estudios allá.

Así pues, después de la graduación de las chicas, Mai emprendió un viaje de búsqueda para recuperar a su amor, no sabíamos exactamente en qué lugar de Francia se encontraba o donde estudiaba pero ella estaba decidida a encontrarla sea como sea.

Los meses pasaron y Shizuru comenzó en la universidad la carrera de Administración de Empresa y yo mi último año de instituto, al graduarme tenía pensado estudiaría Arquitectura, pues era algo que me había fascinado ya desde hace un tiempo y Nao estudiaría Márquetin y Publicidad, mientras tanto seguíamos buscado información sobre el paradero de Mikoto, Mai la buscaba desde Francia como podía, se había establecido en Cannes, consiguió un trabajo y decidió estudiar Gastronomía Internacional.

Pasaron 2 meses y seguimos sin hallar nada, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, ni siquiera Shizuru lograba encontrar algo con sus contactos, así que llegamos a la conclusión de que tal vez, no era que no hubiese rastros, sino que alguien los ocultaba. Entonces se nos ocurrió que en vez de buscar a Mikoto debíamos buscar a su familia, cosa que nos costó también ya que al parecer Mikoto era de una familia adinerada por lo que sus padres solían ser precavidos con sus ubicaciones y la de sus hijos, además de que otra de las razones por la que no encontrábamos nada era por que por alguna extraña razón Mikoto lleva el apellido materno mientras que su hermano Reito Kanzaki lleva el paterno, creo que me dijo una vez que es para que de esta manera el legado continúe de los dos apellidos.

Gracias a los contactos de mi amada novia logramos dar con la ubicación de Reito con quien se supone que mi amiga viviría, le informamos a Mai y ella se dirigió al lugar, pero al llegar se llevo la sorpresa de que ella no vivía ahí, solo el hermano quien no quiso decirle nada sobre Mikoto, pues según él la mujer que le había roto el corazón a su hermanita no merecía nada de ellos. Intentamos llamarle por teléfono y convencerle e incluso la propia Mai lo intento en muchas ocasiones, mas fue inútil, el no hablaría, así los días pasaron pero no lográbamos convencerle,

Una semana después de nuestros intentos fallidos con el hermano de mi amiga, Shizuru regreso del viaje en el que se encontraba ayudando a sus padres y al contarle de lo sucedido, se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que el hermano de Mikoto era su viejo amigo de toda la vida, se conocían desde pequeños y lo seguían siendo hasta ahora a pesar de la distancia, de hecho lo había invitado a nuestra boda (porque sip…. Le propuse matrimonio a mi amor…. Y nos casaríamos apenas me graduara) me dijo que hablaría con él y lo convencería para que nos ayudara.

Al principio a pesar de ser Shizuru quien se lo pidiera se reusó, pues insistía que Mai no merecía a su hermana y el amor que ella le ofrecía, pero mi castaña fue más convincente, le hiso entender que "las personas pueden errar a veces incluso perder el camino o tratar de engañarse a sí mismos para creer en lo más conveniente, pero que el amor nunca miente, encuentra el camino, enfrenta lo que sea para rencontrarse con su otra mitad, Mai estaba ahí, tratando de enmendar su error, tratando de recuperar a su amor, no debía negarles la posibilidad de rencontrarse y ser felices".

Las palabras de mi amor lo persuadieron y nos conto que mi amiga había hablado con sus padres para que le permitieran vivir con él en Francia, nos confeso que en realidad ella no fue a vivir con él, ella le había pedido que la cubriera con los padres, que ella quería buscar su propio camino y debía hacerlo sola, así pues paso algunos días con él y luego viajo a Estados Unidos donde terminaría sus estudios y después viajaría conociendo otros lugares, el había accedido a ayudarle, porque sabía que ella necesitaba buscar su camino por ella misma, así como alguna vez lo hiso él, ella debía encontrar la manera de sanar su corazón roto y seguir adelante, nos dijo que lo llamaba casi todos los días, pero nunca le había dicho donde estaba exactamente, pero que recordaba que el boleto de avión que compro decía que era con destino a Los Ángeles. Aunque no sabíamos si aún seguía en esa ciudad era una pista y un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que Mai se fue, 7 meses desde que lo hiso Mikoto, todo iba bien, Mai ya había llegado a Los Ángeles hace 1 mes, la búsqueda no había avanzado mucho por el poco tiempo que teníamos, la pelinaranja debía poner más esfuerzo en su trabajo y estudios que no le dejaban mucho tiempo, pero aun así, no se rendía en su búsqueda, mientras que Nao con la que en este tiempo nos habíamos hecho más cercanas, es decir, peleábamos menos y tratábamos de ayudarnos la una a la otra, ella y yo nos concentrábamos en conseguir buenas notas para lograr una beca, yo en la carrera que quería y ella estudiaría Marketing y Publicidad, y lo conseguimos, al graduarnos podríamos estudiar en la mejor universidad de Fuka, la misma donde asiste mi amada castaña, solo que en otra carrera.

Junto con Nao teníamos pensado en asociarnos y poner una empresa constructora, a pesar de nuestra corta edad, sabíamos mucho al respecto, habíamos aprendido hacerlo algunos años atrás, cuando trabajamos por un tiempo con Sakomizu y su equipo. Lo conocí cuando tenía 15 años, dos meses después de conocer a shizuru, un día regresando a mi casa, resulta que era el vecino de al lado, ese día yo llegaba enojada con mucha ira retenida y golpeando los objetos que encontrase al frente, el hablo con migo y me aconsejo encontrar una manera de canalizar la ira, me enseño su trabajo y a sus compañeros ellos trabajaban en construcciones, me dijo que le gustaba lo que hacía porque era poder imaginar algo y usar tus manos y tu propia fuerza para hacerlo realidad, poder crear algo nuevo y fantástico. Poco después me uní a su equipo, quería aprender algo nuevo, la idea de poder trabajar usando mis habilidades para crear algo nuevo en vez de destruir me gustaba mucho, era poder cambiar. Ahí conocí a Nao Yuki de mi misma edad y compañera de instituto, trabajaba para poder comprar medicinas a su mamá que estaba enferma en el hospital, peleábamos o competíamos siempre, pero aprendimos mucho en ese lugar, a mas de ser un trabajo se convirtió en algo que nos gustaba hacer.

Nuestra propia empresa constructora era una idea arriesgada, pero sabíamos que lo conseguiríamos, pusimos mucho esfuerzo en los estudios e incluso conseguimos trabajo a fin de reunir lo necesario para iniciar, empezamos con esa idea a principio del año y ya a 9 meses de graduarnos teníamos casi lo suficiente, incluso Sakomisu se unió a nosotras como socio y el con su equipo formaron parte de nuestro personal, siendo el viejo afro el jefe de constructores. Ahora lo que necesitábamos para impulsarnos era un buen contrato, pero sería difícil, pues quien confiaría un trabajo importante a un par de novatas. Ya habíamos llevado a cabo algunos trabajos pequeños como la construcción de nuevas barracas en la Base militar de mi padre, entre otros trabajos, pero necesitábamos algo más grande, Shizuru quiso ayudarnos consiguiéndonos un contrato con la compañía de sus padres, pero nos negamos, queríamos lograr esto por nosotros mismos y ella lo entendió mas sin embargo al relacionarse entre los adinerados se entero de uno que quería construir un Museo diferente, buscaba un diseño llamativo e innovador, me aviso para que intentemos presentarle una idea. Fue difícil, primero pensar el diseño adecuado y después el lograr hablar con él, convencerle de que nos escuche. Por cosas del destino logramos convencerle y ser contratados, estábamos más que felices, nuestro primer gran trabajo, enseguida empezamos los preparativos, contratamos más personal y la construcción comenzó, ese negocio nos abrió las puertas a otros y nuestra pequeña aventura, nuestra empresa comenzaba a crecer.

Pasaba el tiempo y yo me encontraba estudiando en el instituto, trabajando en la constructora y ayudando a Mai a buscar a Mikoto junto con Nao, era un ritmo pesado pero llevadero, ya que mi Shizuru aparte de ser una exitosa empresaria se preocupaba por mi y se encargaba que no trabajase demasiado y yo solo pensaba que cada día amaba mas a esta mujer, no sabía si podía esperar 6 meses a graduarme para casarme con ella.

Aunque como dije antes no todo sale como lo planeas pues a solo 3 meses antes de la boda Shizuru me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Jajajajjaja, juro que casi muero del susto, no me malinterpreten, no es que tuviera miedo de hacerme cargo, es solo que me sorprendió mucho, pero después de que la impresión paso y me recupere del desmallo que tuve por la noticia, sentía tanta felicidad que no cavia en mi, pues yo tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba.

El problema fue explicarle a su padre que su amada princesa seria madre, aunque creo que lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, estaba segura que al decirle me perseguiría por toda la ciudad junto con su escolta personal armados con pistolas y escopetas…..en lugar de eso me persiguió el solo por todo el barrio con una espada medieval, jajajajajaj, ni siquiera se dé donde la saco pero lo que sí puedo decir es que para ser un hombre algo mayor tiene buen estado físico, me persiguió por 5 horas por todos lados, después de eso ya fue fácil hablar con el ya que al estar ambos tirados en el piso sin aliento y sin manera de poder decir nada, no le quedo de otra que escuchar a Shizuru y aceptar la situación ya que de no ser así ella y su madre no lo ayudarían, claro que mi castaña me ayudo a mi enseguida, dijo que no quería dejar huérfana a nuestra hija.

Hablamos las cosas más calmada mente y llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos adelantar la boda para que el bebe quede como que fue concebido dentro del matrimonio y no se haga un escándalo mayor que pueda perjudicar a la familia. Realmente yo no tenía problema en casarme ese mismo día o al día siguiente, pues la sola idea de formar una familia con el amor de mi vida me emocionaba.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. CAPITULO 3: NUESTRO AYER – parte 3

_**Capitulo re-Subido esperando Que esta Vez Sí se puedan ver las imagenes ...**_

 _ **Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen, en solitario los tomo prestados ratito.**_

 _ **Para ver las imagenes solo eliminar espacios y * en el link y ya esta.**_

 ** _TRAJES DE NATSUKI, MIKOTO Y NAO:_** _01 _ guia . jpg_ (nat en medio, nao derecha y mikoto izquierda)

h*t*t*p : /*/ w w w . viaboda .* com / images / stories / articulos / 01 _ guia . jpg

 ** _VESTIDO DE SHIZURU:_** rBVaHVXPS0WAApgAAAGhQLABQlY475 . jpg

h*t*t*p : /*/ image . dhgate .* com / 0x0 / f2 / albu / g3 /M00 / 85 / 73 / rBVaHVXPS0WAApgAAAGhQLABQlY475 . jpg

 ** _VESTIDO DE MAI Y HARUKA:_** (DERECHA MAI, ISQUIERDA HARUKA)

h*t*t*p : /*/ www . vestidosfiestanoche .* com / fotos / vestidos-madrina-escote . jpg

 _ **CAPITULO 3: Nuestro ayer - parte 3.**_

Y asi llego el día tan ESPERADO, mi boda con Shizuru seria En el jardín de la mansión de Sus Padres pues Fue En Un jardín Donde yo le confesé, Fue En Un jardín Donde Nuestra Historia juntas empezo Y Nos parecio bonito Que El inicio de Nuestras Vidas Juntas se celebrara en uno también.

Yo me encontraba en la habitación ¿A que me habian Designado para arreglarme Y Que no viera a la novia los antes de la boda, frente ESTABA una ONU Espejo De Cuerpo completo luciendo ONU traje a mi Medida, Que consiste del baño pantalón de vestir gris claro, Una camisa blanca de algodón, Encima de la ONU chaleco gris Más oscuro, la Chaqueta del Mismo Color Que El pantalón y Una corbata de color Mismo Que El Chaleco Pero Más oscura.

Me encontraba tan distraída peleando por lograr v anudar la estúpida corbata Que se Avia Propuesto enfadarme El Día de mi boda, Que No Me fijaba en nada mas a mi Alrededor, ni Siquiera a la Persona que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta con Una sonrisa burlona al verme en aprietos, Hasta Que hablo de mi Llamando Atención:

-tal Vez aun no lo sabes, Pero eso es para usarlo en el cuello, Como un collar de perros para, sin párrafo ahorcarte con ella. - Dijo burlonamente Entrando al fin a la habitación y Cerrando La Puerta Tras De sí

\- Mi ... ..Mikoto? - Dije Mirándola reflejada en mi espejo, voltee para ver si era real, y Ahí ESTABA ella, risueña Mirandole por mi Reacción - No puedo creer Que Estés aquí- Dije Caminando hacia Ella y Dándole Un gran abraso Que correspondió.

Se Veía diferente, al Parecer habia Crecido, era mas o menos de mi estatura, ya no parecia la chica atolondrada de antes, se Veía Más madura y elegante Usando ONU traje Que combinaba Tonalidades de gris, su pantalón, chaleco y chaqueta de Gris de la ONU Más fuerte Que el mio, camisa gris muy claro y Un corbatín de cuadros blancos y grises.

\- Que ... Y perderme Tu Boda -? Dijo separándose del abraso párrafo Mirarme - Jamás ... Nunca Dejaría Que mi mejor amiga sí sola caso y sen su padrino ... jajajjajajaj

\- Eso es bueno, te necesitaba En Este día tan especial

\- Pues Aquí me tienes, guapa y lista - Dijo al Tiempo Que poco Jalaba ONU su chaleco acomodándoselo en gesto arrogante.

\- Jajajajaj, Es genial, Tu Hermano del te de AVISO del Cambio de aviones?

-SI, Hace UNOS Días Atrás Que Lo Llame - Dijo Caminando por la habitación observando TODO - de Hecho me pusiste un correr, Como Es Eso que adelantas La Boda Un momento de un Otro? - Volteando una Verme de Manera interrogativa.

\- Bueno, Es Que ESA es otra noticia ... Que te Hubiera contado los antes si mi amiga se hubiese dignado un llamarme - Dije Mirándola con fingida molestia

\- Siii ... Lo siento de verdad - Dijo de Manera apenada- es solitario Que Me sentia mal, no queria Tener contacto con nada ni nadie Que Me Pudiera Recordar A Ella, queria arrancarme la del Corazón y Volver a Empezar de Nuevo- DIJO con Un poco de tristeza mirando al suelo - se, Que eso no JUSTIFICA Haber Sido una mala amiga y haberme desaparecido Así pecado Decir nada - mirándome - ES solitario Que necesitaba espacio, Pero a Pesar de Todo Jamás te fallaría, por Eso estoy Aquí.

-Y Te lo Agradezco, enserio me ha Hecho Falta Hablar contigo. Sabes? Nao es mi padrino y me Segundo Estuvo Ayudando Hasta Ahora, ha Sido ONU Apoyo Gran.

-es Genial- Dijo acercándose A Mí Y Tomando mi corbata para ponérmela - Dame eso, es mejor que lo haga yo los antes de que te ahorques con eso y Dejes viuda una Shizuru los antes de Tiempo. jajajajajjaj

-Jajajajajajaja ... .. Si, ella no me perdonaría el Dejar un huérfana Nuestra hija - Dije con una Sonrisa Mirando a mi amiga, quien se sorprendio Mucho

-?! Que ... En Serio ... Nat, VAS A Papa Ser ...? - Me preguntaba sorprendida e incrédula.

\- Jajajajajajj, si, por eso adelantamos la boda, ella this Embarazada. - Dije muy Feliz

\- Woooo, felicidades mi amiga, felicidades - Dijo dándome uno de ESOs "abrazos de oso" e INCLUSO alzándome del piso

\- G ... Gracias Miko, p ... Pero Me Estas asfixiando ... .. - Dije Apenas, por la fuerza del abraso.

Ah, lo siento, jajajajajjaja - Dijo al fin soltándome.

En ESE Momento tocaron La Puerta anunciando que se era hora de Empezar.

-Bueno, Es Momento - Dije revisándome por Ultima Vez en el espejo

\- Pues que comience la Función - Dijo mi amiga, encaminándose a la puerta

-Espera, Los antes de salir Debo decirte algo

\- Que SUCEDE? - Me Pregunto mirándome

-es Que ... .la madrina de Shizuru ... Es Mai - Dije con Una Expresión de disculpa

\- Mmmmm ... Lo imaginar. Pero creo Que Ahora puedo Enfrentar ESTO. : Además, ninguna sola vid - me miro Sonriente y Diría Que Feliz - Hay alguien que quiero presentarte. Pero Será Despues de la boda, Asi Que apurémonos, los antes De que Shizuru de Piense Que la Abandonaste en el altar ... .jajajajajajaj

ASI nos encaminamos al altar, era de cual sea el Un camino de flores Hasta Llegar A Donde se encontraba el sacerdote Debajo de la ONU arco también de flores, una ONU costado of this se encontraba la orquesta musical Que tocaria la melodía en la boda y en la recepción ¿ , en a Cada Lado del caminito de flores se encontraban Ubicadas Las Sillas Para Los Que ya invitados Todos Estaban en sus Lugares, en Primera Fila sí encontrarían los Padres de Shizuru y los mios. Como Eran Normales Las payasadas de nosotras, Mikoto y yo nos cogimos del brazo de Como Llevando LA UNA a la otra, caminamos al hijo Hasta nupcial el altar, al Llegar Ahí, nos separamos poniendonos LA UNA frente a la otra y dándonos Una reverencia, jajajjajajaj Los invitados se Reian de Nuestras tonterías, INCLUSO Nao Que ya Se encontraba UBICADA eN El Lugar Que le correspondia en el altar de Como Segundo padrino Vistiendo ONU traje Igual Que Mikoto una exacción del corbatín que se era gris oscuro en su totalidad, al Llegar a ubicarnos una Do Lado nos dio ONU golpe en la nuca un Las Dos.

-Por pendejas.

-jajajajajajja, Pero si fue solo una broma - se quejo Mikoto.

-Oye, Más despacio con migo - Dije sobándome El Lugar afectado

-Exageradas- Dijo Nao.

No pudimos Decir nada mas, pues en ESE Momento comenzo un sonar la melodía nupcial y nos pusimos en Todas Nuestras Posiciones. Then Apareció mi Shizuru Tomada del brazo de su padre, ESTABA Más Que era hermosa Como ver A una Diosa en ESE Vestido Blanco Largo y al Cuerpo, ni Siquiera se le notaba el embarazo. Al Llegar a padre del hablo de mi lado do.

-te Estoy entregando Lo Más Valioso Que Tengo, cuídala siempre - Decia MIENTRAS me Extendia La Mano de mi amada.

-Con Mi vida Si Es Preciso, señor - Dije En un tono Seguro.

El me sonrió y se fue un Lugar Do Junto a su Esposa. Yo tomo Las Manos de Shizuru Entre las mías.

-se Que Si no te amara ya, En Este Momento Me Hubiera Vuelto a enamorar de ti- le Dije, un Mirándola Los Ojos Para Que viera la sinceridad en Ellos, pues Asi lo sentia.

-Y Yo se que tambien me Hubiera enamorado de mi Natsuki Al Momento de Verla vestida asi, tan guapa y galante.

La boda dio inicio Y Todo salio perfecto, dimos Nuestros votos y en Cuestión de Minutos ya era una mujer casada.

Ya en la recepción ¿TODO era de fiesta y buena música, me encontraba en la pista, bailando con mi Ahora, Esposa amada, DESPUES DE UN rato FUIMOS un tomar algo cerca de Nuestra mesa CUANDO Mikoto se Acerco un nosotras junto con Una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules y bajita poco de la ONU, pero muy linda un Parecer mi. Nos la presento Como su novia, la noticia me sorprendio Mucho ya Pesar De Que Todas nosotras Apoyamos un Mai y esperabamos Que estuvieran juntas, no podiamos Hacer Nada Más Que apoyarla. La era una chica muy agradable e inteligente, estuvimos conversando rato ONU Las Cuatro y EN ESE Tiempo notar Que de Hecho Mikoto era del feliz con Esa Chica o por lo Menos intentaba Serlo, en solitario deseaba Que TODO Saliera busque, mas Aun considerando las miradas de muerte Que Mai le dedicaba a la chica, Pero por suerte se contenia de Hacer Alguna escena, AUNQUE ESTABA segura de que eso no duraría Tiempo mucho, conocia un mai y no se quedaria quieta Hasta por lo Menos Hablar con Mikoto.

En Realidad no supe Que Sucedió Entre ellas en la ESA fiesta, Pero Debio Haber Sido algo Importante ya Que Llegado Un momento Ambas se desaparecieron y al reaparecer Mikoto se Veía algo Extraña, Como triste o preocupada, MIENTRAS que mai se excuso y se retiro de la Fiesta.

Nuestra luna de miel no duro mucho, pues el Trabajo en época de la constructora arduo en ESE Tiempo y AUNQUE Nao me cubriría por UNOS Días, debíamos Regresar Pronto, Shizuru lo entendio y en parte lo agradeció, pues Tenia Que apresurar ALGUNAS Materias En La Universidad Avanzar y Lo Más Posibles Proyectos en la Empresa ya Que con El embarazo Más avanzado no podria Hacerlo y deberia descansar por tiempo ONU. Así regresamos al nuevo departamento de compartiríamos Que Ahora en adelante, Donde formaríamos Nuestra Propia Familia. De Mientras Los días Pasaban y se acababa El tiempo en El que Mikoto y su novia Debian Regresar a Estados Unidos, MIENTRAS Que TODO Este Tiempo no sabiamos nada de Mai, nao y Yo La Buscamos Pero supimos Que Ya Se habia regresado un para Seguir Los Ángeles estudiando, segun ella nos DIJO El Día en que Logramos Hablar con ella, DIJO Que habia Hablado con Mikoto Y Que AUNQUE Ella Se negaba a admitirlo Aun la seguia amando, lo habia visto en Sus Ojos, Asi Que no se rendiría, Pero Que Ahora Le ESTABA Dando Espacio para Que se preocupe por ella y para Que Un poco de Piense en Lo Que le DIJO.

En Realidad no entendia Que pretendía Hacer la pelinaranja, Pero desde el lugar de podios Estar Segura Que Si esa mujer se lo proponía, al volverían final de un ESTAR Juntas y en verdad rogaba Que Así fuese, rogaba por la felicidad de ESE par, Cosa Que col Sucedió final, AUNQUE ALGUNOS años Después, tuvieron algunos adj Que Superar Obstáculos, sobretodo darse el Tiempo para el sable Que funcionarían bien.

Nos manteníamos Todas en Contacto y Claro que sabiamos Que Mikoto estudio La Misma carrera Que Yo, Pero Como Imaginar Que estariamos juntas Todas de Nuevo Y Que mi amiga y yo trabajaríamos En Este Gran Proyecto juntas o Siquiera Que seriamos Vecinas, Que al Parecer y considerando La Bienvenida, busque ellas muy Sabian.

Con El Paso de los Días Nos Fuimos acostumbrando a Nuestra Nueva Vida, Cosa Que En Realidad sin Difícil bronceado FUE, Shizuru FUE bien recibida en su Compañía y se adapto Rápido a la Manera de Trabajo del Lugar, Shitzuki se incorporó un su escuela nueva de correo hiso AMIGOS Rápido, lo de bronceado Ser sociable saco hubo una Shizuru ... Por suerte. Mikoto junto con Nao y yo Unimos Nuestros equipos Quienes también se habian trasladado a la Ciudad Para El Proyecto.

Y se estaran preguntando, Despues De tooodo Este relato, Donde Se Supone Que Pasa algo malo ?. Pues justo hoy, Este día, un Seis meses de habernos mudado un this Nueva Casa, parecia Un día normal y corriente de Como any Otro, Shizuru y Shitzuki estarían en casa todo el dia, Nao ESTABA en Corea en Un viaje de Negocios, yo Salí Muy Temprano junto con Mikoto al Trabajo, pasamos Dejando un Mai y FUIMOS Directo al Lugar de construcción, parecia Que Seria un buen dia, Nunca pense Que TODO Pudiera change tan drásticamente ... no por un loco borracho golpeando la reja de la entrada al Lugar, hay Por una pelea, la ONU aterrador asesinato, monstruos Entrando y Yendo por todas contradictorio, Atacando a los compañeros Nuestros amigos y. Ahora me encuentro en el séptimo piso de Este edificio en construcción junto con Mikoto viendo Hacia la ciudad, Donde algunos adj Lugares de arden en fuego, SE ESCUCHAN gritos por todas contradictorio, sirenas e INCLUSO Disparos y mi mente se Dispara En un pensamiento Que casi me derrumba del miedo, "mi esposa y mi hija estan solas en casa, Tal Vez pecado sable Que Esta Pasando O Tal Vez muertas de miedo".

Reacciono al Oír Detrás de nosotras UNOS gruñidos acercándose Rápido de nosotras, nos giramos Y VEMOS LO, uña de los AEE Cosas, un monstruo con Apariencia casi humana, pues A Pesar De Tener Apariencia de un hombre, No puede ser uno, no hay aire su ropa y boca llena de sangre de Alguna persona, no hay aire ESOs ojos grises y muertos, no hay aire Do Cara casi en su totalidad desfigurada. Camine Hacia el y le Disparo Justo en la Cabeza, se desploma y ya no Volverá una Levantarse, soja Consciente Que No Es El Primero col Que elimino y sin Será El último, Pero No me importa Lo Que Tenga Que Hacer, Debo Regresar con mi Familia.

 _ **Continuará ...**_


	4. Capitulo 4: EL COMIENZO - parte 1

_**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**_

Hola a todos, espero estén bien :)

Pues acá otro capítulo y por fin aparecen los zombis, bueno antes que alguien me quiera linchar hare unas aclaraciones, soy fan de estas series películas o incluso animes supernaturales, en este caso de zombis por lo que esta historia originalmente está inspirada en la serie THE WALKING DEAD, habrán muchas escenas de la serie pero modificadas a mi manera. También puede que ponga escenas como de otras series o así, como en este caso, sinceramente el inicio del caos, cuando aparece el primer zombi es una escena del anime High School of the Dead.  
Otra cosa, como en esta historia, voy a advertir a partir de acá que la historia es FUTANARI, para quien no le guste no lo lea. No es precisamente por que vaya a poner escenas subida de tono o no, pero tiene que ser así, habrán más hijos en camino pronto y voy a tener que explicarlo, podría ser evolución, pero mejor lo dejamos así jajajjajajajajaja

Bueno acá les dejos imágenes de la ropa que usaban las protagonistas, de acá saque la idea, y como igual no soy muy buena describiendo la ropa, les dejo acá esto, ya resolví el problema de los links, SOLO ELIMINAN LOS ESPACIOS Y LOS *

TAMBIÉN DEJO EL NOMBRE DE LA IMAGEN X SI ACASO NO SALE EL LINK POS SOLO SE PONE EL NOMBRE DE LA IMAGEN EL EN BUSCADOR DE GOOGLE, EN LA SECCIÓN DE IMÁGENES Y AHÍ SALE.

 ** _VESTIDO DE MAI:_** vestidos_estampados . jpg (el segundo, el que aparece solito sin modelo)

h*t*t*p*s : /*/ imagenexcellenceblog . files . wordpress .* com / 2016 / 03 / vestidos _ estampados . jpg?w=562&h=892&crop=1

 ** _TRAJE DE NAO:_** traje-azul-camisa-de-vestir-celeste-panuelo-de-bolsillo-blanco-y-azul-marino-correa-azul-marino-large-12206 . jpg (el primero que aparece)

h*t*t*p*s : /*/ cdn . lookastic .* com / looks / traje-azul-camisa-de-vestir-celeste-panuelo-de-bolsillo-blanco-y-azul-marino-correa-azul-marino-large-12206 . jpg

 ** _TRAJE DE NATSUKI:_** 2016-Hot-venta-azul-guapo-novio-negro-trajes-de-nuevo-con-traje-de-ventilación-para-el . jpg _(el segundo que aparece, sale el modelo de frente y de espalda)_

h*t*t*p : /*/ g02 . a . alicdn .* com 6xXFXXX6/2016-Hot-venta-azul-guapo-novio-negro-trajes-de-nuevo-con-traje-de-ventilaci%C3%B3n-para-el . jpg

 ** _TRAJE DE MIKOTO:_** cce3eba40e8a56938ba6edfe460be961 . jpg (el primero que aparece)

h*t*t*p*s : /*/ s-media-cache-ak0 . pinimg .* com/736x/cc/e3/eb/cce3eba40e8a56938ba6edfe460be961 . jpg

Listo lo ultimo antes de empezar, aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto los inventados) solos los tome prestados un ratito. Con esto me despido mi gente, cuídense mucho y suerte en todo, chau…

 _ **Capitulo 4: El comienzo**_

¿Como creer que las cosas se pueden poner tan mal de un momento a otro?

¿Cómo? Si esta mañana todo era normal, todo estaba bien, entonces como las cosas podían torcerse de tal manera?.

La mañana comenzó tranquila, como cualquier otra, tenía la costumbre de levantarme muy temprano en la mañana, incluso antes que mi esposa, he ir al Gym que teníamos en casa donde acostumbraba hacer ejercicio sola o junto con Nao cuando no estaba de viaje.

Después de una hora regrese al dormitorio, Shizuru apenas se despertaba y al verme sonrió cosa que acelero mi corazón, amo como el tiempo no ha cambiado en nada lo que ella me hace sentir. Me acerque a ella y le di un beso de buenos días al que ella correspondió… comenzábamos a ponernos algo cariñosas, cosa que para nada me disgustaba, pero hoy no, tenía una reunión importante en unas horas y si seguíamos por ahí llegaría tarde.

Nos apresuramos en arreglarnos y bajamos a preparar el desayuno para todas, pasado un rato las chicas se reunieron con nosotras en el comedor, Nao vistiendo un traje azul marino sin corbata y Shitzuki una camisa roja y unos shorts azules, ropa sencilla al igual que su mama que llevaba unos jeans azules y una blusa de mangas cortas blanca. Desayuno en familia, como cada mañana, unas veces hasta Mai y Mikoto se unían a nosotras, otras veces solo éramos Shizuru, Shitsuki y yo cuando Nao salía de viaje de negocios, como hoy, ella debía viajar a corea para resolver algunos asuntos y no regresaría hasta dentro de tres días. Aunque seria por poco tiempo la echaríamos de menos, incluso sus tonterías, pero no es algo que le vaya a decir.

\- Bueno chicas, esta será una rápida despedida… sin lagrimas por favor, yo volveré – decía la pelirroja dramáticamente

\- Si, ya lárgate, nadie te extrañara – dije tranquilamente dándole un sorbo a mi café

\- Natsuki! – regaño mi castaña dándome un manotón en el brazo a lo que yo solo me hice la desentendida y seguí con mi café

\- Tan amorosa tu.. – dijo irónicamente la pelirroja

Entonces se escucha el claxon de un auto estacionado fuera de nuestra casa, Nao se asoma a la ventana para comprobar que era su taxi.

\- Bueno familia, me despido…. – dijo pasando a despedirse de cada uno.

\- Que tengas un buen viaje y regresa pronto – dijo Shizuru al levantarse de su asiento junto a mí para darle un abraso y un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja.

\- gracias – contesto está devolviendo el gesto.

Siguió la pequeña que corrió a los brazos de Nao, la cual tubo que acuclillarse para estar a su altura y así darse un fuerte abrazo.

\- Regresa pronto tía… y trae regalos para mí – dijo sonriente

\- Por supuesto pequeña, en menos de lo que te des cuenta estaré de regreso con algo muy lindo para ti

\- En serio?... lo prometes? – dijo muy alegre iluminándosele los ojitos

\- Lo prometo peque – dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Shitsuki corrió feliz a abrasar a su mama, mientras que Nao comenzaba a tomar su maletín y me acerque pasándole su maleta a lo que me agradeció y me abraso.

\- Cuídate y cuídalas mucho – me dijo al separarse

\- Siempre lo hago - conteste con una sonrisa

Después de un ultimo adiós la vimos subir al taxi y partir, por alguna razón esta despedida se hiso difícil, un sentimiento extraño me llenaba, pero en ese momento no le di importancia, simplemente lo ignore y me apresure en terminar mi desayuno, pasado unos minutos el timbre de la puerta sonó a lo que Shizuru fue a abrir mientras yo me colocaba la chaqueta de mi traje que consistía de un pantalón de vestir negro igual que la chaqueta y zapatos, camisa blanca y una corbata igualmente negra , no era muy cómodo vestir traje en una construcción, pero era lo adecuado pues nunca faltaba alguna reunión de improvisto o alguna inspección por lo que debamos estar siempre presentables para la situación.

Me apresuro al recibidor donde veo a Mikoto y Mai conversar con Shizuru mientras me esperan. Mai traía puesto un vestido de rayas azules y blancas horizontales, bastante cómodo y fresco pero elegante, tenía que dar buena imagen siendo la dueña de restaurante que era. Mikoto vestía un traje color gris al igual que yo.

\- Buen día chicas – saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Mai y chocando la mano con Mikoto.

\- Lista? – dice Mikoto sonriente, esta chica siempre feliz, aun cuando ya vamos algo tarde.

\- Sip, ya tengo todo – digo al tomar mi maletín junto con los planos modificados para la construcción.

\- Y Nao?, quiero despedirme – dice Mai, buscando con la mirada a la pelirroja.

\- Se fue hace unos minutos ya – contesta mi esposa un tanto apenada.

\- vaya, como se va sin despedirse de nosotros….. ya verá cuando regrese – dice Mai algo molesta y ya la veo planeando lo que le hará a la pobre de Nao… ajjajajajaja

\- Bueno, bueno…. Ya debemos irnos – apresura Mikoto - nos vemos Shizuru – dice despidiéndose de mi castaña, de igual manera lo hace Mai y se comienzan a encaminar al auto.

\- También me voy amor, cuídate – digo dando un beso rápido en sus labios

\- Tranquila amor, estaremos en casa todo el día.

\- No tenias una reunión con los directivos hoy? –pregunto extrañada

\- Se cancelo, dijeron que había algún tipo de problema con los vuelos a Nagoya.

\- En serio?... vaya, espero que Nao no tenga problemas. – dije pensativa

\- No lo creo, no te preocupes – dice con esa voz que me tranquiliza.

\- Vale pues, entonces cualquier cosa me llamas al celular, lo mantendré con sonido, como ayer hicimos las compras la nevera está llena y deje la medicina de Shitsuki en el botiquín del baño…..

\- Si tranquila estaremos bien – decía Shizuru quitándole importancia a lo que decía

-No, enserio Shiz, nuestra hija apenas se está recuperando, si algo llega a pasar, llámame enseguida, yo llegare volando si es preciso.

\- Amor, debes tranquilizarte, no es la primera vez que estamos solas en casa, se cuidar a nuestra hija, además ella solo tuvo un resfriado el cual ya se curó, mañana regresara a la escuela, así que no hay de qué preocuparse – dice mi amor en tono conciliador.

\- ok…. Solo me preocupo por las dos, por que las amo y… - intentaba decir pero el claxon de un auto me interrumpió. – oh, es tarde, adiós amor, estaré pendiente eh? – dije dando un beso en sus labios una vez mas y salir corriendo al auto.

\- Por fin….. cuanto demoras – decía Mai

\- lo siento, ya podemos irnos – dije subiendo al auto y poniendo mi cinturón.

Mikoto dio un suspiro y arranco el auto, a mitad del camino Mai decidió encender la radio.

\- En otras noticias, se han presentado extraños ataques violentos en el país, el más reciente fue en la ciudad de Nagoya donde un policía fue brutalmente agredido por un vagabundo cuando intentaba ayudarle. Testigos aseguran que el hombre parecía estar drogado o fuera de sí, otro policía tuvo que intervenir terminando así con su vida tras ver enloquecer al hombre y morder a su compañero arrancándole parte de su brazo, enseguida el oficial fue trasladado al hospital general donde recibirá atención medica. Investigaciones relacionan este caso con otros sucesos en ciudades cercanas ya que los atacante presentan ciertas características que…..

\- El mundo está cada vez más loco y escuchando eso solo enloqueceremos con el…. Mejor pondré música – decía Mai al cambiar la emisora.

Mientras yo solo miraba por la ventana y rogaba internamente que no empezara a chillar… o como ella lo llama…. cantar, pero la suerte no es algo que me acompañe todos los días, pues como dije comenzó a chillar a todo pulmón por los siguientes 10 minutos que tardamos en dejarla en su trabajo, al pasarme al asiento de adelante mire a Mikoto tan tranquila de todo.

\- Como puedes soportar los chillidos de Mai – pregunte extrañada a lo que Mikoto me ignoro –Eh, Mikoto – dije sacudiéndola un poco para que prestara atención.

\- eh?- dijo al detenerse en un semáforo y quitándose unos tapones de oídos – decías algo? – pregunto continuando el camino.

\- Eso es ser cruel, tu usas tapones y a mí me dejas sufrir los chillidos de tu mujer? – pregunte indignada.

\- jajajajjajajaj…. Lo siento, pero ya deberías estar acostumbrada y preparada, sabes que le gusta cantar – dice risueña

\- Si, pero ya alguien debería decirle que no tiene talento para eso – digo fastidiada de sufrir siempre los alaridos de Mai.

\- Adelante, si quieres ser el valiente… - se burlaba

\- No… creo que mejor no – dije rendida pues Mai no solo es vengativa, sino también cruel, prepararía sus mejores postres ofreciéndoselos a todos menos al que la haya ofendido….

\- lo suponía – decía riendo

No tardamos mucho en Llegar a la construcción, el guardia nos abrió la reja y dejo pasar, después de dejar el auto en donde no corriera peligro era momento de comenzar a trabajar.

La mañana transcurrió lenta, a primera hora tuvimos una reunión con representantes de la compañía que querían verificar el progreso de la construcción y realizar ajustes en algunos detalles.

Después de eso Mikoto y yo nos reunimos con Sakomizu en nuestra oficina a discutir algunos puntos. No era la gran oficina lujosa, era más bien algo improvisado pero cómodo y bueno para trabajar, lo armamos en el quinto piso el cual ya habían terminado a excepción de algunos detalles, pero estaba bien, lo mejor era que se encontraba aquí en el edificio, así estaríamos al tanto de todo y si sucedía algo podíamos actuar de inmediato.

Sakomizu nos dio un reporte del trabajo de los obreros, los materiales usados y demás, al parecer íbamos muy bien con el tiempo planificado, incluso llevábamos una semana de adelanto tiempo que nos venía bien considerando la modificación de los planos.

Todo parecía ir bien, que podría salir mal?…..Ok, poco después de haber dicho esa frase me arrepentí.

\- Chicas, tengo malas noticias... – dijo contrariado nuestro jefe de constructores

\- Que sucede Sakomizu-sensei? - pregunte

Tal vez el no era un maestro en realidad, pero tanto Nao y yo aprendimos mucho de él, lo queríamos y respetábamos mucho, cuando pequeñas fue como un segundo padre y un maestro de vida.

-Pues hasta ahora hay 7 de mis obreros enfermos, sin contar 5 que no vinieron a trabajar por el mismo motivo.

\- mmmmm, 12 obreros enfermos a la vez?, eso complica todo... - expresa pensativa Mikoto

\- Que es lo que tienen? - pregunto

\- No estoy seguro, debilidad, algo de fiebre... tal vez un resfriado - contesto mi amigo algo preocupado

\- Y donde están ahora? - pregunto Mikoto preocupada

\- Bueno, se negaban a irse insistiendo que solo necesitaban descansar un poco y enseguida regresarían al trabajo, así que los mande a descansar al piso 7 - dijo mi amigo, lo miramos con extrañeza a lo que el explico - en ese piso no estamos trabajando aun, solo lo usamos para guardar material y descansar un poco de vez en cuando, ahí estarán bien, y sea lo que tengan no se lo pasaran a nadie.

\- De acuerdo, pero si hasta el medio día no mejoran deberán ir se a casa - dije, a lo que Sakomizu asintió y se retiro enseguida.

El resto de la mañana paso tranquila y sin más complicaciones, terminamos el trabajo pendiente con Mikoto y luego nos sentamos a almorzar juntas. Ya no teníamos mas reuniones el día de hoy así que podíamos tranquilamente ponernos cómodas así que ya ha esa hora y con la calor que había nos habíamos desecho de las chaquetas que yacían abandonadas sobre una cilla, mi corbata en el mismo lugar y de mi camisa dos botones abiertos y las mangas recogidas hasta mis codos, mientras que Mikoto hasta ahora solo se había aflojado un poco la corbata y desabotonado el primer botón de su camisa.

Pasado un rato Mike, el jefe mecánico se presento tocando la puerta en nuestra oficina trayendo otra complicación para mejorar el día.

\- Chicas, hay problemas.

-ahhhh…. Tantos problemas en un solo día acabaran con migo – exclamo Natsuki pasando sus manos por su rostro y cabello.

\- que sucedió? – pregunto Mikoto más calmada

\- El problema es que la comunicación en las radios está fallando, creo que es un fallo de fuente, tendría que revisar a ver cuál es el problema, aparte hay dos radios mas averiadas y no doy a vasto yo solo, - explico Mike.

\- Como solo?, y donde están Thomas y Li? – pregunto Natsuki

\- No lo sé, no llegaron hoy, intente llamarlos al celular pero no responden – contesto bastante preocupado.

\- Vale, hagamos algo, yo reparare las radios y tu encárgate de las comunicaciones, que tal? - exclamo bastante animada Mikoto.

\- Con todo respeto, pero podrá arreglarlas? – pregunto Mike apenado, al parecer sin creerle mucho a mi amiga,.

\- Claro, mientras viaje aprendí algunas cosas, puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes, solo indícame donde están – dijo Mikoto retirándose la corbata para dejarla en la mesa y luego recogerse las mangas de la camisa

\- Pues si insiste, una está en el piso 2 y la otra en el 8, es fácil encontrarlas o si le pregunta a los chicos ellos le indicaran donde – explico rápidamente el chico aun dudando de las capacidades de mi amiga

\- De acuerdo, yo me encargo, tu encárgate de que todos podamos comunicarnos – dijo Mikoto con su sonrisa tan típica mientras salía por la puerta, seguida de Mike que corrió detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto yo volví al trabajo, ya solo faltaban algunos detalles a los planos y hablar con algunos proveedores, después de un rato salí de la oficina para tomar un poco de aire y relajarme mientras tomaba un jugo, camine un poco hasta llegar a las escaleras que dan al piso siguiente, aun no han terminado esta parte, es decir las escaleras estaban pero no los vidrios que impedirían que alguien hiciera caída libre.

Me senté al inicio de la escalera, con los pies hacia fuera, no pretendía saltar ni nada por el estilo, pero la sensación de estar así era increíble y extrañamente liberadora.

Desde aquí podía ver la entrada a la construcción, toda el área se encontraba rodeada por un cerco que impedía la entrada de curiosos y en la puerta principal una gran reja, junto a esta una garita para el guardia, el cual podía ver tomando una siesta, tendría que llamarle la atención a Asashi por dormir en el trabajo, pero eso sería después, pasado un rato y al terminar el jugo que estaba tomando, me levante pretendiendo regresar a trabajar cuando algo llamo mi atención, un hombre desaliñado choco su cabeza contra la reja de la entrada, haciendo que Asashi callera de su asiento por el susto. Sonreí, por lo menos ya estaba despierto, volví a mirar al hombre en la entrada, parecía borracho, chocaba contra las rejas por el impacto retrocedía un poco y volvía a chocar una y otra vez.

Me quede a ver qué sucedía pues vi como Asashi se levanto muy molesto y se dirigía al hombre reclamándole que continuaba igual que antes, por la distancia no escuchaba que tanto decía Asashi pero era claro que poco le importaba al hombre que solo se quedo parado ahí, a lo que Asashi se enoja aun mas y sacando el brazo atreves de las rejas agarro al hombre de la camisa y jalo fuerte para que se golpeara. Parecía que la situación no iría bien, así que comencé buscar mi radio para hablarle a Asashi, cuando algo irreal sucedió….. vi como el hombre tomaba el brazo de Asashi jalándolo hacia sí y mordiéndolo, arrancándole un pedazo de carne, Asashi comenzó a gritar e intentar retirar su brazo mientras se desangraba pero el otro lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza. Ante esto, otros obreros que se encontraban cerca y vieron la escena se aproximaron rápidamente y ayudaron a Asashi a retirar el brazo, al ser libre Asashi cayó al suelo sin dejar de gritar y desangrarse sujetando su brazo herido.

Vi como entre dos lo sujetaban para mantenerlo quieto mientras un tercero le hacia un torniquete en el brazo para evitar que se desangre.

Yo solo estaba en shot, ¿que había pasado?... ¿en serio aquel hombre intento comerse a otro?... era eso posible?.

Espabile moviendo mi cabeza de un lado al otro, debía llamar a una ambulancia rápido o Asashi podría morir desangrado, busque rápido mi celular en el bolcillo de mi pantalón y marque a emergencia, pero la llamada no salía, la voz de una grabadora me decía que las líneas estaban saturadas.

"no puede ser, esta es una emergencia, ¿Cómo es que no puedo comunicarme?" – pensé mientras cerraba y volvía a marcar.

Levante la vista para ver cómo estaba Asashi y el ya no se movía "perdió el conocimiento por la pérdida de tanta sangre", pensé, iba a volver a intentar comunicarme con emergencias, pero la situación parecía complicarse más, dos de los obreros que ayudaban a Asashi tomaron tubos de metal que estaban cerca y abrieron la reja para seguidamente comenzar a golpear al hombre fuera.

\- Deténganse! – grite, pero el ruido de todos los demás en la construcción trabajando además la distancia en la que me encontraba hiso imposible que me escucharan.

De la nada un grupo considerable apareció, los chicos que estaban de espaldas no los vieron venir y fueron atacados, a mordidas, esos tipos se los estaban comiendo vivos, retrocedí unos pasos, "¿que es esto?, ¿que sucede?, ¿cómo es posible?" preguntas que pasaban por mi mente, entonces de la nada Asashi se levanto, lanzándosele encima al chico que lo cuidaba, arrancándole un pedazo del cuello, y seguir atacándolo "se los están comiendo", mi celular callo de mi mano y reaccione, eran muchos y estaban entrando.

\- Debemos salir de aquí – dije en voz baja

"La radio" debía buscar la radio y avisarle a todos di vueltas en mi lugar buscando una con la mirada "donde diablos hay una radio" intente calmarme, debía centrarme " haber, tranquilidad, estoy en el piso 5, la radio más cercana estaba en el piso de abajo, cerca de las escaleras, no lo pensé mas y corrí tan rápido como pude, debía avisarles a todos ya, debíamos salir todos de aquí.

Llegue a la radio e intente comunicarme – Hola?...Hola?... Qué pasa con esto que no sirve! – dije golpeando la radio.

La revise rápidamente, pero estaba bien, funcionaba correctamente, debían de ser las comunicaciones, seguro Mike no arreglaba el problema aun, y entonces me callo el cinco, donde está Mikoto?

Mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie a quien preguntarle, donde estaba todo el mundo?... camine intentando encontrar gente, pero nada, llegue a las escaleras que dan al piso más abajo, el piso 3,se oían ruidos, gritos…

Seguí un poco mas y vi a los chicos, compañeros de trabajo, como unos se comían a otros. Corrí de regreso al piso anterior y me escondí detrás de un pilar pegando mi espalda a este, lentamente me deje caer al piso con mis piernas recogidas y mis codos sobre mis rodillas presionándome la cabeza con las manos.

"e…es una pesadilla, t…todo esto debe ser una pesadilla….. sí, eso es… es solo una pesadilla…. Pro…. Pronto voy a despertar y todo estará bien, estaré en mi casa con mi mujer y mi hija y todo estará bien… sí, eso es…." - pensaba intentando calmarme, mire mis manos y no dejaban de temblar "nada de esto puede ser real", golpee mi cabeza con la palma de mi mano "despierta, despierta, despierta".

Apreté mis puños y respire, debía calmarme y pensar "Mikoto" recordé a mi amiga, ¿donde estaba?... debía encontrarla, debía avisarle lo que pasaba y salir de aquí…. ¿Pero dónde?, se suponía que arreglaría la radio del segundo piso, pero los niveles inferiores estaban infestados de lo que sean esas cosas.

"Sera posible que Mikoto…..", no, no no no, deseche enseguida esa idea, no le pudo pasar nada, ella está bien y la encontrare y volveremos a casa, y todo estará bien.

"Las radios", es verdad, los radios pequeñas que usábamos, ella se llevo el suyo, podría hablarle y advertirle. Busque rápidamente el mío en mi cintura, solía llevarlo agarrado a mi cinturón, pero nada…. Justo hoy lo olvide en la oficina.

Un ruido llamo mi atención y al voltear a mi derecha una de esas cosas estaba parado cerca mío, fue aterrador el verlo ahí tan cerca, sus ojos parecían muertos, y su apariencia lo confirmaba, tenía una enorme herida a su costado derecho de la cual se podía ver lo que suponía su intestino y le faltaba su brazo izquierdo, no tuve tiempo de pensar, se me tiro encima y caí de espaldas al piso con el encima mío intentando morderme, yo como podía intentaba con mis manos que sus dientes no se clavaran en mi o que pudiera arrancarme algo. Lo golpee una, dos, tres veces, pero parecía como si nada, con todas mis fuerzas lo empuje quitándomelo de encima y me arrastre lejos de él, que intentaba sujetarme. Simplemente corrí como pude, tenía miedo como nunca en mi vida, estaba aturdida, perdida, rogaba porque esto no fuera cierto, que alguien apareciera y me dijera que esto fue una maldita broma, que no era real.

Llegue a la oficina y busque desesperada la radio "donde, donde, donde lo deje",

\- Donde estas maldita sea! – dije al golpear el escritorio con mi puño cerrado y apretando mis dientes para no alzar la voz demasiado.

Entonces escuche que algo se cayó, busque rápido en el piso y ahí estaba, lo tome e intente rápido sintonizar el canal que solíamos usar.

\- Mikoto…. Mikoto respóndeme - hablaba, pero del otro lado no se escuchaba respuesta. – Mikoto por favor, si estás ahí respóndeme – nada, no se escuchaba nada.

Debía buscarla pero donde estaba 8 o 2, debía elegir pero si elegía mal, tal vez eso le cueste la vida, que podía hacer.

De repente alguien entro de improvisto por la puerta, era Sakomizu muy agitado, seguramente había corrido hasta acá

\- Natsuki!... qué bueno que estas bien niña – me dijo el hombre acercándose a mí y abrasándome.

\- viejo… tu también, que bueno –le devolví el abraso

\- Estaba en el segundo piso cuando todo empezó – dijo, separándose de mí y sujetándome de los hombros – esas cosas estaban en todas partes…. Se comían a todos.

\- Lo sé, lo vi – dije sujetando sus antebrazos – pero debemos calmarnos y salir de aquí todos juntos….. ¿viste a Mikoto?

\- Si, estábamos juntos en el segundo piso, pero ella subió, pensé que tal vez las encontraría a las dos aquí

\- Debió subir al octavo piso, pero no responde su radio

\- Vamos a buscarla . dijo caminando a la puerta.

Lo seguí y me lleve con migo el comunicador, caminamos con cuidado por los pasillos, llegamos al sexto piso y al girar en una esquina Sakomizu-sensei me jalo del brazo volviendo atrás de una pared.

\- Hay uno – susurro muy bajo, suficiente para que solo lo escuchara yo.

Con precaución mire en el pasillo, solo era uno parado en medio del pasillo, miraba a la nada, al parecer no nos había visto, vi a Sakomizu tomar un trozo grande de madera y camino hacia el, intente sujetarlo para que no valla, pero no hiso caso, solo se acerco a esa cosa y golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza, tirándolo al piso en donde volvió a golpear una y otra vez.

Después solo se quedo parado, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo y mirando, solo mirando lo que había hecho, me acerque a él y puse mi mano sobre su hombro en señal de que no estaba solo.

\- El es uno de los obreros que estaban enfermos descansando en el séptimo piso – dijo con voz neutra, más un ligero temblor se notaba en su cuerpo, se hacia el valiente, pero era evidente que lo que había hecho le había afectado.

\- Como es posible que ellos….. sean ahora… así? – pregunte, no estando segura de mis palabras.

\- No lo sé, será alguna enfermedad….. – dijo el sin creer mucho sus propias palabras

\- Sinceramente y aunque te parezca locura, no me parecen enfermos, más bien creo que están…

\- Muertos…. – completo mi frase – lo sé, también lo pensé.

\- Pero muertos que se mueven, que caminan entre nosotros y devoran a los demás….. no puedo entenderlo, como es posible eso….. – Dije pasando mis manos en mi cara, estaba muy aturdida, nada era lógico ya.

\- No lo sé… en la mañana él estaba bien igual que todos, solo se quejaba de una mordida en el antebrazo…. Ves que lo tiene vendado? – pregunto señalando con el palo el lugar vendado – Dijo que un vagabundo loco lo mordió en la madrugada cuando salió a correr

\- Una mordida? – pregunte algo extrañada caminando un poco – sabes acaso si los demás que estaban enfermos también los habían mordido? – pregunte mirándolo expectante por su respuesta.

\- ah… no lo sé, uno que otro comentaron que algo parecido les paso, pero no sé si todos – respondió rápidamente.

\- Es que Asashi, el guardia se convirtió en uno de ellos después de haber sido mordido y este de aquí la única herida que le veo es la de su antebrazo…. Claro, sin contar su cabeza – dije a lo que Sakomizu levanto una ceja.

\- Quieres decir, que una mordida provoca esto?

\- Es lo único que se me ocurre – dije encogiéndome de hombros

\- Entonces debemos tener cuidado con sus dientes – dijo mientras con la mirada buscaba algo, sonrió y camino hacia una esquina donde habían algunos materiales, tomo un tubo de metal como de un metro de largo y camino de regreso – Y lo mejor será tener con que defenderse – dijo extendiéndolo a mi

Lo tome analizándolo con la mirada "un arma…. una vez más en una batalla en la que no quiero estar" suspire y apreté con fuerza el tubo, si debía pelear lo haría, esta vez por una buena razón, salvar a mi amiga y volver a casa.

Fuimos avanzando de una habitación a otra, cruzando de pasillo en pasillo, evitando a esas cosas lo mas que podíamos, a los que no les reventamos la cabeza a golpes, descubrimos que ese era su punto débil, golpearlos en cualquier otro sitio no funcionaba, solo si le destruíamos la cabeza dejaban de moverse. También descubrimos que no veían, pero sí que escuchaban, ante cualquier ruido se alteraban, también podían olernos, no se atacaban entre ellos, pero si nos acercábamos demasiado aun sin hacer ruido podían percibirnos, por lo que manteníamos la distancia.

Llegamos al salón de eventos el cual era bastante amplio, se supone que ahí entrarían alrededor de 8000 personas, pero al asomarnos cuidadosamente por la puerta vemos que el salón estaba completamente infestado de esas cosas, estaban por todos lados, deambulantes, torpes y aun así peligrosos.

\- Cruzaremos por aquí - dijo muy bajo de manera que solo yo pudiera escucharlo

Voltee a mirarlo incrédula, debía ser una broma, como íbamos a hacer eso?. Pero el no volteo a verme, tenía su vista fija en ellos, la seriedad en su rostro me decía que iba en serio, era obvio que con la vista analizaba la manera de cruzar.

-Estas loco? Es un suicidio – exclame en voz baja –debemos rodear el lugar y buscar otro camino – dije intentado razonar con él.

\- Si rodeamos no sabemos con que mas podríamos toparnos, además habría que pasar por pacillos mas angostos donde podrían rodearnos – guardo silencio un momento para que lo considerara y prosiguió - Es la mejor opción si queremos salvarla.

Sopese sus palabras intentando encontrar otra manera de pasar sin que esas cosas nos devoren, apreté fuerte el tubo de acero en mi mano derecha mientras pasaba mi mano izquierda por mi cabello y apretaba los dientes, el tenia razón, yo conocía los planos, como debía quedar el edificio, pero nadie mejor que él para saber con precisión la situación actual de cada piso en la construcción, cada salón, cada pasillo, suspire, no había otra opción, me miro por un segundo y asentí con la cabeza.

Esperamos un momento a que se dispersaran lo suficiente, dejando una brecha por la que podamos pasar, unos segundos después comenzamos a cruzar, con cuidado, sin hacer ruido que llamara demasiado la atención, algunos se acercaban mucho al percibir nuestro olor, pero solo optábamos por empujarlos un poco lejos, intentábamos no matarlos porque eso llamaría mucho la atención de los demás, podrían rodearnos y eso sería fatal. Cuando íbamos ya casi por la mitad sucedió algo que no esperaba.

\- Hey chucho, estas ahí?...


	5. CAPITULO 5: EL COMIENZO - parte 2

**_NOTAS DE AUTOR:_**

 ** _HOLA n.n_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer mucho a todos los que están leyendo mi historia y en especial a quienes han dejado comentarios, muchísimas gracias, me gusta que les guste ;) jajajaajja_**

 ** _Pido disculpas por la demora tan larga del cap, la u se puso demasiado complicada, además la inspiración me abandonaba, por lo que me costo bastante escribir este cap, igual lo revise muchas veces para ver que saliera bien, pero siempre algo puede escaparse así que ténganme paciencia._**

 ** _También **diré que este cap es el mas largo hasta ahora, quería compensarles por mi demora y por que ya hasta ami con lo que me costo escribirlo, me comenzaba a dar claustrofobia el edificio, así que ya esa parte termina aquí.**_**

 ** _Contestando Reviews_**

 ** _lobo de plata: gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo que me emociono leerlo, se que estaban cortos, ya cuando los subí me di cuenta de eso, no prometo nada pero intentare que los siguientes sean mas largos, igual este es bastante largo. con respecto a las hime, si tengo pensado que aparezcan todas de Mai hime y Mai Otome, o por lo menos la mayoria, por que (no te mentiré) morirán algunos, incluso tengo pensado una sorpresa malvada mucho mas adelante n.n. _**

**_Con respecto a las armas pues la verdad no lo había pensado así de principio, pues_** ** _esta historia mayormente esta inspirada en The walking dead (esto se me ocurrió al ver una imagen n.n) y otras ideas tomadas de películas, videojuegos y animes con temática zombie, pero mas en TWD, por lo que si has visto la serie notaras las escenas a las que hago referencia (a mi manera x que me gusta cambiar un poco las cosas) y notaras que personaje pretenden ser cada uno (es decir por ejemplo nat vendría a ser rick de la serie pero al puro estilo de nat)._**

 ** _No se si me di a entender jajajajajajj, pero espero que sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión al respecto, cuídate mucho n.n_**

 ** _Patata:_ Hola ya volví n.n, gracias por dejar tu comentario** ** _, en verdad me gusta mucho saber que les gusta, y pos con respecto a los celos, pues te aseguro que los habrá, pero mas ade_** ** _lante, incluso ya estuve pensando a quienes vamos a odiar, así que no te preocupes cuando llegue a eso, va a estar que arde la cosa, jajajajajajaja._**

 ** _MBTA: cap subido un martes, así que mas que cumplido jajajajajajja_**

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí, quiero decir que los personajes de Mai hime y Mai Otome no me pertenecen ya quisiera yo, pero no es así, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. No se si es así como debo de dar crédito pero diré que la historia esta inspirada en la serie TWD (aunq este cap nada tiene que ver con la serie, tal ves el siguiente n.n ajajajjaja)_**

 _ **Capitulo 5: El comienzo – parte 2**_

\- Hey chucho, estas ahí?...

La voz de Mikoto proveniente de la radio resonó por todo el lugar llamando la atención de esas criaturas, maldije en mis adentros, justo ahora venia a funcionar, la desenganche del cinturón y apague rápido pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora éramos el blanco de esas cosas.

Rápidamente intentamos avanzar pero comenzaban a agolparse contra nosotros, eran demasiados cerrándonos el camino cada ves mas, estrellábamos nuestras armas contra ellos, rompiendo cabezas, empujando a uno que otro para evitar mordiscos... la sangre salpicaba y cada ves me era mas difícil sostener mi arma, resbalaba de mi mano... nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas por el esfuerzo, no sabia cuanto mas aguantaríamos... mire a Sakomizu a los ojos, el lo sabía, era nuestro fin.

Me miro de una manera que no sabría explicar mientras me sonreía y de repente se abalanzo sobre mi abrasándome por la espalda y cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

\- Q…. que haces? – pregunte confundida

\- Te saco de aquí – dijo y seguidamente comenzó a avanzar entre los muertos empujándolos con su cuerpo o con el madero en sus manos mientras mantenía su agarre en mi, cuando entendí lo que sucedía intente soltarme, pero me sujetó mas fuerte

\- Quieta….. obedece por una vez en tu vida – decía mientras seguía avanzando, haciendo lo imposible por que no me tocaran esas cosas y lo mas que podía por que no lo mordieran, pero eran demasiados y entonces el primer mordisco cayó sobre el, intenté soltarme y ayudarle pero el muy terco golpeo mi estomago – No seas estúpida y quédate quieta... déjame salvarte... - dijo en mi oído como pudo. El golpe no fue demasiado fuerte pero hiso que me costara respirar y obedeciera, mas no termino ahí, mas mordiscos llegaron a el, lo escuche aguantar un grito varias veces, y a pesar de eso no me soltaba, solo se los quitaba de encima y continuaba.

Salimos de la turba y al fin me soltó dándome un empujón fuerte cosa que hiso que trastabillara mas no caí, mire atrás y el seguía golpeando a esas cosas. Tome fuerte mi arma queriendo regresar a ayudarle pero su grito me congelo.

\- No!... vete!... – Decía mientras seguía golpeándolos

\- No sin ti…. - exclame y mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse por la desesperación, podía ver lo mal herido que se encontraba.

\- Ya estoy perdido, debes dejarme – dijo, me miro un momento y sonrió

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, no lo dejaría a su suerte, no podía dejarlo morir pero su voz me paralizo una vez más.

\- Natsuki vete!... busca a Mikoto y salgan de aquí…. Es una orden! – grito peleando.

Por mas que lo intentaba, no pude evitarlo mas, las lagrimas al fin escaparon de mis ojos, apreté mis parpados intentando controlarme y mis puños por la impotencia que sentía.

\- No– dijeconvencida de no dejarlo,me prepare para pelear y di unos pasos hacia el pero tuve que esquivar un golpe de su arma el cual casi me da en la cara. Su distracción hiso que otra de esas cosas lo mordieran en el hombro

\- Ahhhh! – grito, pero golpeo con el puño la cara del tipo para que se alejara, estaba muy herido y sangraba mucho, pero me miro a los ojos con toda la fuerza que siempre lo caracterizo – Te ordeno que te vayas…debes salvar a Mikoto y volver con tu familia… te daré tiempo, solo... vete ya – volteo a seguir golpeando monstruos – Hazlo por este viejo, salgan de aquí, y cuando veas a Nao dile que siempre supe que ella era quien robaba mis chocolates….. jajajajajjajaj

Entre lagrimas no pude evitar reír ante eso, seque mis lagrimas con mi brazo…. No debía llorar – Lo hare Sakomizu -sensei – fue lo único que dije, a lo que el levanto su mano libre en señal de despedida. Salí de ahí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Cuando me aleje lo suficiente, encendí una vez más la radio.

\- Mikoto, estas ahí?

Se oyó estática por un momento así que lo volví a intentar….

\- Mikoto, puedes escucharme?

\- Aquí Mikoto…. Que sucede chucho, ya me extrañas – dijo en tono burlón, por lo que entendí que no sabia nada de lo que pasaba

\- Mikoto, donde estas?!... - pregunte con mi voz casi quebrándose

\- De camino al piso 7, las radios ya están lista así que voy a enviar a los chicos enfermos a casa – decía tranquilamente

Entonces algo en mi cabeza hizo clic "Piso 7... Los enfermos...los chicos que llegaron mordidos", un escalofrió recorrió mi columna…..

\- Mikoto escúchame, sal de ahí!... Aléjate de ellos... Fueron mordidos! - exclame alterada, pero solo se escuchaba ruido al otro lado.

Acelere mi paso, avanzando entre los pacillos, intentando llegar a ella.

\- Mikoto me escuchaste? - pregunte una vez mas, pero otra vez solo me devolvía estática - Mikoto respóndeme - volví a intentar a lo que recibí ruido y la voz de Mikoto entrecortada por la interferencia, escuche atentamente pero lo único que pude entenderle es que no podía escuchar lo que le decía.

\- Mikoto!... Escúchame!... Mikoto!... Demonios! - exclame apretando la radio y en un impulso de ira lo arroje contra una pared, destrozándolo, era inútil, ya no me escuchaba ni yo a ella.

El ruido atrajo a tres de esas cosas que aparecieron girando en una esquina y se arrojaron hacia mi con la intención de acabarconmigo, pero yo ya estaba harta de ellos, apreté el tubo de metal en mi mano y soltando despacio el aire por mi boca, tome la decisión que volvería a casa, Mikoto y yo volveríamos a casa con nuestras familias y esto solo seria una maldita pesadilla.

Me concentre en ellos, "no son humanos, no están vivos" me dije a mi misma terminando de convencerme que esto no estaba mal, que esto no era como antes, que yo no seria un monstruo sin corazón al hacer lo que iba a hacer, los mire atentamente aproximarse a mi, tambaleantes cual borrachos, escurriendo sangre por toda su boca haciéndome pensar en cuantos inocentes avían devorado vivos, sin ninguna piedad.

Cuando el primero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levante mi arma tomándolo con mis dos manos como si fuera bate de béisbol, tomé impulso y con fuerza golpee su cabeza estrellándola contra la pared a mi izquierda, destrozándola, el tipo callo al piso inerte, mire hacia el siguiente que estaba peligrosamente cerca, di un par de pasos atrás y con una patada en su pecho lo arroje hacia atrás tirándolo al suelo, en su caída choco con el tercero, pero no lo hiso caer, a lo que se abalanzo contra mi. Levante el arma en mis mano poniéndolo como barrera, evitando lo mas posible sus dientes, pero estas criaturas eran mas fuertes de lo que pensaba y mi desventaja aumentaba pues el tubo en mis manos, impregnado desangre, se me resbalaba complicándome el trabajo de alejarlo de mi.

Con el paso de los segundos comenzaba a ganarme espacio, no aguantaría mucho mas así que deje de luchar moviéndome hacia un lado, por la fuerza que ejercía el avanzo unos pasos tras de mi, gire y agarrando lo mejor que podía mi arma lo golpee en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, seguía moviéndose a pesar del primer golpe, así que volví a hacerlo un par de veces mas hasta que su sangre corría por el suelo. Aun faltaba uno, el cual seguía tumbado boca arriba pues al caer se había enterrado en el pecho un trozo de fierro que sobresalía del piso, camine hacia él cuidando mi distancia, él se retorcía intentando agarrarme, lo observe un momento, tenia heridas grabes incluyendo la del pecho, pero ni siquiera le importaba, era obvio que no sentía dolor, lo único que lo motivaba a seguir moviéndose era devorar lo que sea que estuviera vivo.

Quise terminar rápido con eso, así que enterré el tubo en su cabeza dándole fin. No le di mas importancia, solo sacudí un poco el exceso de sangre y seguí mi camino, estaba decidida,encontraría a Mikoto antes de que esas cosas lo hicieran.

Corrí cruzando salas, oficinas, escaleras, hasta al fi llegar al piso numero 7, al llegar ahí me di cuenta de que no sabia hacia donde ir, en donde podría estar esa sala de descanso pero no había tiempo para meditarlo, solo deje que mi intuición me guiara y rogué por que fuera la decisión correcta.

Al llegar al AlaEste donde estaría la cafetería un ruido hiso que me detuviera, seguido de un grito, reconocí la voz de la persona que buscaba así que corrí en esa dirección, mas un gran charco de sangre hiso que trastabillara, me equilibre para no caer sosteniéndome de la puerta la cual se encontraba abierta, al mirar dentro pude ver un camino de sangre, como si alguien muy mal herido se hubiera arrastrado por el piso hacia dentro de la habitación, donde solo otra imagen que aseguraría fuese de una escena del crimen se observaba.

El lugar no era muy amplio pero contaba con un par de literas posicionada una a cada lado, en una solo quedaba la huella de que alguien había muerto ahí, mientras que en la de la derecha se encontraba uno de los obreros con sus extremidades amarradas a cada extremo de la cama, incluso con una soga en su cuello sujetándolo al espaldar, continuaba gruñendo y retorciéndose, tenia el abdomen abierto, con sus tripas regándose al piso, haciendo mas grotesca aquella imagen. Más lo que heló mi sangre fue el ver a una de esas criaturas, sin ambas piernas, sobre Mikoto intentando arrancar su cara, mientras ella ponía esfuerzo por evitarlo, con una de sus manos colocada entre su cuello y quijada para impedir que la mordiera y con la otra en su pecho intentando quitárselo de encima, sin resultados.

Corrí a ellos y tomándolo de los hombros, tire de el lanzándolo un poco lejos de nosotras, Mikoto me miro atónita, se veía asustada, confundida incluso y no era para menos, esta situación era tan irreal, se perdió un momento mirando como se retorcía y arrastraba intentando alcanzarla una vez mas.

\- Mikoto... - Dije suave, pero ella dio un pequeño brinco pero me miro al fin. Le ofrecí mi mano a lo que ella acepto y poniéndose de pie me abraso fuerte, tiritaba entre mis brazos, le devolví el abraso tratando de reconfortarla, entendía perfectamente como se sentía, mas los gruñidos me recordó que esto aun no terminaba, nos separamos despacio del abraso, aun había un asunto mas del que encargarme.

Camine un par de pasos para quedar enfrente del que aun se arrastraba en el suelo, al tenerme cerca se sujeto de mi zapato, arañándolo con sus uñas, intentando destrozarlo, mire de reojo a Mikoto que seguía ahí de pie observando, sin perder más tiempo levante el tubo de metal en mis manos y golpee una, dos, tres veces su cabeza, su sangre comenzó a salpicar sobre mí, en mi ropa, me sobresalte cuando la sentí en mi rostro, use la manga de mi camisa para limpiarme, intente calmar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón, todo esto era demasiado, en tan poco tiempo habían pasado demasiadas cosas, de repente sangre y muerte era todo lo que había alrededor. Recordé lo que paso con Sakomizu y la tristeza quiso volver, apreté mis parpados para no permitirme llorar otra vez, no era el momento de dejar que la tristeza me gane, debía ser fuerte, ya había encontrado a Mikoto, ahora solo debíamos salir de aquí, volver con nuestras familias y al fin terminar esta maldita pesadilla.

Voltee a ver a Mikoto, tenía la mirada perdida, parecía mirar al tipo desangrándose en el piso, pero yo sabía que estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo sucedido, era difícil, lo entendía, pero no podíamos detenernos, debía recuperarse rápido y así encontrar la manera de salir de aquí. Tome su mano para llevarla fuera de ese lugar, pues seguir allí solo la perturbaría más.

\- Espera – dijo cuando estábamos ya en la puerta y se regreso donde el tipo amarrado.

La vi agacharse y de debajo de la cama sacar una mochila de color verde y volver hacia mí. Regresamos a la cafetería, en esta ocasión ya con un poco mas de calma observe el lugar, era muy amplio y parecía casi terminado, me sorprendía mucho no ver a ninguna de esas cosas deambulando por aquí, ni siquiera manchas de sangre que indicaran que lo hayan estado. Suspire, por fin un poco de paz. Nos dirigimos hasta una esquina donde un grupo de cajas estaban apiladas, mire a Mikoto un momento, parecía algo ida así que la ayude a sentarse sobre una de ellas, pero seguía como en shock mirando al piso sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo la mirada perdida mientras sujetaba con fuerza aquella mochila, me arrodillé frente a ella tomando entre mis manos su rostro para hacer que me mirara.

\- Ehy, estas bien? - pregunte sin resultado alguno.

Me miraba pero a su ves parecía no verme, como si viera algo a través de mí.

\- Eh, Mikoto... Reacciona, soy yo - decía mientras con la palma de mi mano daba ligeros golpes en su mejilla, parpadeo un par de veces y al fin pareció prestarme atención.

\- Natsuki? - pregunto sujetándome de los antebrazoscon sus manos, dejando la mochila reposar en sus piernas

\- Si, tranquila... Soy yo, todo estará bien - decía tratando de reconfortarla

\- Natsuki, ellos... Ellos están... se comían a los demás y... Esa cosa intento comerme - decía entrecortado, explicando lo que había visto lo mejor que podía, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

\- Lo se, lo se, tranquila - dije mientras la abrasaba y ella correspondía mi abraso, aferrándose a mi como si fuera a desaparecer, estuvimos así por un rato hasta quela sentí mas tranquila.

Me aleje despacio para hablarle - Mikoto escúchame debemos salir de aquí... Debemos encontrar la manera de regresar a casa - le dije a lo que ella suspiro y enseguida asintió con la cabeza

\- De acuerdo, pero... no entiendo lo que esta sucediendo, que son esas cosas? - dijo mirándome, ya mas atenta a lo que fuera a decir

\- No lo entiendo bien tampoco, solo se que no están vivos pero caminan por ahí, devorando a las personas…. convirtiéndolos en uno de ellos – Decía mientras daba vueltas en mi lugar intentando explicar lo mejor que podía.

\- Muertos que caminan?... En serio? - preguntaba sin creer del todo que esto fuera verdad.

\- Mikoto, esto es real, yo lo vi, vi a una de esas cosas morder a alguien... Morir... Y después de un rato volver a la vida atacando a los que estuviesen a su alrededor…. devorarlos hasta que no quede nada - dije muy seria dando firmeza a mis palabras -tu misma lo viste, no es normal pero es la verdad

Ella bajo la mirada sopesando lo que le decía - Lo se, es solo... que es imposible... No lo entiendo - dijo mirando sus manos con sangre que reposaban sobre su regazo

\- No es momento de entender, debemos salir de aquí - dije despacio, no quería presionarla pero necesitaba que reaccionara, baje la vista y una vez más esa mochila llamo mi atención – y eso?, es tuya? – pregunte por fin a lo que ella siguió mi mirada.

\- Ehh, no… - expreso algo confundida, sacudió su cabeza un poco intentando centrarse y continuo – mientras estaba ahí tirada…. Con esa cosa tratando de comerse mi cara – explicaba mientras metía su mano buscando algo dentro de la mochila – busqué a mi alrededor algo que pudiera servirme de ayuda y vi esto – dijo al fin encontrando y sacando despacio aquello de lo que hablaba – estaba lejos de mi alcance, pero pensé que nos podría servir.

De aquella mochila verde saco una pistola, mi mente en automático la identifico inmediatamentecomo una Beretta 92 FS semiautomática. Me levante y Lentamente la tome en mi mano y fue un peso enorme que volví a sentir sobre mis hombros, recuerdos de las vidas que e quitado volvieron queriendo golpear mi fortaleza, pero intente centrarme en el ahora, en el arma en mi mano.

\- Estás bien? - pregunto mirándome atentamente

Suspire y le sonreí – si solo pensaba en ¿por que un obrero traería un arma a su trabajo? Pienso en lo que pudo haber pasado

\- Pero no paso, ahora este es nuestro problema y esa - señalando el arma en mi mano – una oportunidad de salir de aquí

\- Lo se, lo se... hay que centrarnos en el ahora – dije al fin asumiendo lo sucedido

\- Bien – dijo al fin poniéndose de pie dejando la mochila a un lado – Ahora la pregunta es ¿lo que sucede aquí, esta sucediendo en toda la ciudad?

\- No lo se – dije simplemente, pues esa es la verdad - pero hay que averiguarlo – finalice encaminándome al extremo norte que daba una buena vista de todo, seguida muy de cerca por Mikoto.

Al llegar ahí lo que vimos casi logra derrumbarnos, paradas en el 7mo piso de aquel edificio, con el sol muriendo en el horizonte dando paso a la noche mas oscura vimos el caos que era la ciudad, edificios ardían, se escuchaban gritos, sirenas por todos lados e incluso disparos a lo lejos. La ciudad era un infierno tanto como este lugar.

-Mai… - susurro mi amiga con angustia en su voz

La entendía muy bien, una mescla de sentimientos se acumulaban en mi pecho, tenia ira, me sentía impotente, desesperada, encerradas en este maldito lugar mientras lo perdíamos todo, o tal ves ya lo habíamos perdido, tal ves ellas estaban…..

Me negué a terminar ese pensamiento, no podía aceptar eso, regresaríamos a casa y todo estaría bien, ellas estarían bien, debía aferrarme a eso.

Entonces escuchamos gruñidos que provenían de a nuestras espaldas, al girar pudimos ver a una de esas cosas venir hacia nosotras, apreté el arma en mi mano y apuntándolo a la cabeza dispare, el cayó y ya no volvió a levantarse.

\- Debemos salir de aquí - dije sin mas, encaminándome de regreso donde estaban aquellas cajas.

\- Enserio? Y como propones hacer eso?... esas cosas están por todas partes – dijo ella yendo detrás de mi, mientras yo buscaba entre esa pila de materiales algo que se pudiera usar de arma.

\- Peleando, no hay otra manera – al fin encontrando una pala, me gire hacia ella y se la extendí, ella la tomo en sus manos, dudando de que se supone que debía hacer con eso – no me mires así, te aseguro que no es para enterrarlos – mientras escondía la pistola en mi espalda, colocándola en la cintura de mi pantalón y cubriéndola con mi camisa que ahora la llevaba totalmente por fuera.

La mire otra ves notando la dureza de su mirada, al parecer ya comenzaba a entender como debíamos hacer las cosas.

\- Que hay de Mai? Ella no esta en casa – decía mientras arreglaba su ropa también, de manera que no le estorbase - y viendo así la ciudad... ella podría... -

\- No – dije interrumpiéndola de inmediato – ella estará bien, seguramente esperando por nosotras - le decía mientras envolvía un trapo limpio en un extremo del tubo de metal que usaba de arma, de esta manera tendría un mejor agarre evitando que resbale de mi mano en caso de que se cubriera de sangre, al terminar la vi a los ojos con seguridad – ella es muy fuerte, no dudes de tu mujer - finalice con una sonrisa.

\- Si, lo se – dijo devolviéndome una sonrisa

\- Bien, debemos irnos

\- Cual es el plan? - pregunto

\- Primero que nada debes saber que debes evitar que esas cosas te muerdan o arañen de cualquier manera, según creo es así como te transforman en uno de ellos – explicaba detenidamente – también descubrimos que si destruyes la cabeza ya no volverán a levantarse, en cualquier otro lado no funciona, solo en la cabeza...

\- Espera un momento, dijiste nos? - pregunto extrañada

Pensé un poco en lo dicho y entendí su duda – E... Es verdad, olvide decirte algo – movía mi mano libre algo nerviosa, esto era difícil, Sakomizu significaba mucho para todas nosotras, sabia que la noticia le dolería tanto como a mi, pero tenia que decirle – yo estaba con Sakomizu y... esas cosas nos rodearon y... el me protegió, pero le costo la vida – termine de contar, intentando pasar el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

\- No... no es posible, el no esta... - decía intentando comprender mientras lagrimas ya escapaban de sus ojos, se cubrió la cara con las manos intentando calmarse. Camine por el lugar mirando alrededor, dándole un momento para asimilarlo.

Pasado unos minutos pareció calmarse pues se acerco a mi, ya había oscurecido por completo y me encontraba mirando la ciudad, iluminado por algunas luces y el fuego. Las luces de emergencia de la construcción de repente se encendieron "Por lo menos ya no caminaríamos a ciegas" pensé.

Voltee a mirar a Mikoto y dije – es tiempo – a lo que ella asintió.

Nos pusimos en marcha, en dirección a las escaleras, con cuidado de no toparnos con esas cosas ni llamar la atención haciendo ruido.

Avanzamos entre pasillos haciendo cruces por las oficinas para evitara esas cosas. Llegamos hasta el piso 5 donde debíamos cruzar por el salón de eventos donde nos rodearon a Sakomizu y a mi. Me asomé con cautela y ya solo quedaban unos pocos, esta vez fácilmentepodríamos pasar.

Fuimos cruzandodespacio, le partimos la cabeza a un par que se acercaron, pero notamos que la mayoría de ellos no nos tomaban en cuenta pues se encontraban devorandoalgo, apreté mis dientes al pensar que debían estar devorandolo que quedaba de Sakomizu, maldije en mis adentros por todo esto,

"Demonios!, no podíamos siquiera enterrarlo en un buen lugar donde pudiera descansar en paz, no podíamos siquiera tomarnos el tiempo para llorarlo… Dios! El se merecía algo mejor"

Llegamos por fin a la salida y para ese momento usaba toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no volver y cargarme a todos ellos sin importarme nada, pero una mano en mi hombro hiso que volviera mi atención a Mikoto.

\- El no querría que arriesgues tu vida estúpidamente

Simplemente asentí con mi cabeza, tenia razón, seguramente el me golpearíaen la cabeza por desperdiciar su sacrificio y provocar que me maten de esa forma.

Solo di un suspiro de resignación y le indique a Mikoto que siguiéramos.

Habíamos pasado ya el punto mas peligroso, o eso creía, llegamos a las escaleras que nos llevaban al cuarto piso, todo estaba tan calmado.

Al girar en una esquina nos topamos de frente con 3 hombres que venían armados con fierros y cosas así, como nosotras.

\- Jefas, están vivas – dijo unode ellos con una sonrisa, era un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules

\- Pensamos que todos estarían muertos ya – dijo el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, poco mas bajo que el otro

\- Igual, pensamos que no habían sobrevivientes – decía Mikoto

\- Cuando todo se salió de control y esas cosas llegaron peleamos como pudimos, vimos a algunos llegar hasta la salida, pero la mayoría no lo logró, nosotros nos vimos rodeados, y lo único que pudimos hacer fue encerrarnos en una pequeña oficina hasta que se fueron – explicaba el mas bajito de los 3, un hombre pelirrojo de ojos celestes.

\- Nosotras venimos desde el séptimo piso, sin encontrar ningún sobreviviente – hable al fin – perdíamos las esperanzas de encontrar alguien vivo aun.

\- Igual nosotros, pero podríamos ayudarnos para salir de aquí – dijo una vez mas el mas alto extendiendo su mano

\- De acuerdo – dije dándole la mano en señal de acuerdo - pero hay que ser sigilosos, mantenerse unidos y mas que nada guardar silencio, a esas cosas los atrae el ruido – explico rápidamente, a lo que asintieron.

Continuamosnuestro camino, Mikoto y yo caminábamos adelante, detrás venían aquellos hombres, nos abrimos paso a través de las oficinas, esquivando a un que otro, pero era muy extraño que no hubieran mas de ellos, era bueno pero muy extraño pues juraba haber visto entrar a muchos de ellos a la construcción al principio de todo, me tope con muchos de ellos al subir, entonces ¿Dónde estaban ahora?

Ante esto nos confiamos, decidimos avanzar mas rápido descuidando la precaución, apresuradamente quisimos cruzar por un pasillo un tanto angosto para acortar camino a las siguientes escaleras, este pasillo no era demasiado largo y uno de sus lados daba la vista a la entrada de la construcción, eran una especie de grandes ventanales faltándole los vidrios de protección. Arriesgado pero solo seria un momento hasta llegar al espacio donde estarían las oficinas principales para el personal de desarrollo el cual estaría dividido en cubículos, pero habría suficiente espacio para moverse y evitar a esas cosas en caso de que las hubieran….

Grabe error, pues nos apresuramos demasiado y al llegar al lugar, lo primero que notamos fue el fuerte ruido de una cortadora el cual había atraído a muchas de esas cosas a un solo lugar, entendimos entonces. Intentamos retroceder despacio sin llamar su atención, pero el mas pequeño de los hombres que nos acompañaban tropezó con la extensión que le daba electricidad a la cortadora apagándola al instante, en su caída jalo consigo al moreno mas alto.

El ruido de la cortadora se detuvo y seguido otro gran ruido se escucho atrayendo la atención de ellos a un nuevo blanco, pues en su caída las herramientas que llevaban como armas impactaron contra el suelo.

Rápidamente se abalanzaron contra nosotros, todo fue tan rápido, de los que se cayeron solo el mas alto pudo ponerse en pie, mientras el otro se había enredado en el cable, intentamos ayudarle pero fue imposible, solo pudimos jalar de la camisa al grandulón evitando que también lo atraparan, solo pudimos escuchar sus gritos mientras retrocedíamos intentando poner distancia con esas cosas que prácticamente, como avalancha se lanzaban intentando alcanzarnos.

Al regresar al pasillo nos vimos acorralados, rodeados de ambos lados por esas cosas atraídos por todo el ruido, los gritos, por nuestro olor tal vez. Solo teníamos dos opciones, morir devorados por ellos o morir en una caída libre, retrocedimos hasta el borde, mire a mi alrededor intentando encontrar una manera, no podía morir así, no podía morir ahí sin saber que seria de mi familia, ellas me necesitaban, no podía fallarles.

Mire a todos lados intentando encontrar una manera de salir sin morir, me asome un poco por el borde del ventanal a lo que pude ver un andamio detenido un piso mas abajo.

\- Hay que saltar –les dije,

Ya estábamos muy cerca del borde usando nuestras armas como barrera para tener algo de distancia, pero eran mucho, estaban empujándonos más y más, dejándonos sin espacio y tiempo.

\- Estas loca? - dijo uno de los chicos

\- Nos mataremos – exclamo el otro

Mikoto se asomo un poco en el borde y vio lo que yo – Hay un andamio mas abajo -

Ellos también miraron apenas sin descuidar sus posiciones

\- No, no, no... nos mataremos – dijo el mas alto

\- Moriremos si nos quedamos – les dije

\- Debemos hacerlo, no hay de otra – dijo Mikoto

Ya prácticamente en el borde, nos quedamos sin tiempo ni espacio

\- Me mando primero, salten enseguida después de mi – les dije,

y sin pensarlo tanto me lance cayendo en el medio del andamio, se sacudió un poco pero se estabilizó y pude ponerme en pie.

Mire hacia arriba y la siguiente en animarse a saltar fue Mikoto, me hice a un lado evitando que nos golpeáramos, una vez mas el andamio se sacudió un poco pero parecía aguantar bien, el siguiente en saltar fue el moreno mas alto, fallo por poco golpeándose la pierna al caer, nos apresuramos en ayudarle pero se retorcía del dolor, así que lo arrastramos a una esquina quitándolo del camino para que su compañero no le callera encima. Mire hacia arriba en busca del que faltaba, al parecer no se decidía y cuando apresuradamente pareció querer saltar, esas cosas lo sobrepasaron empujándolo, lo escuchamos gritar mientras caía del edificio. Nos quedamos helados por un momento, ver morir compañeros frente tus ojos no era fácil para nadie, mas no tuvimos ni tiempo para pensar en nada más, pues comenzaron a caer esas cosas como si llovieran del cielo, la mayoría caían al vacío pero habían otros que golpeaban el andamio, provocando que se sacudiera bruscamente.

Pronto el primero cayó en el andamio, arrastrándose hacia nosotros, despabilamos rápidamente y comenzamos a cruzar con cuidado desde el andamio hacia el edificio nuevamente, primero fui yo para luego ayudarle al chico a cruzar, después siguió Mikoto, desde ahí vimos como caíanesas cosas sin control, mas y mas caían en el andamio, se apilaban unos encima de otros,sobrepasando el peso que el andamio podía aguantar, antes de quealguno de ellos que estaban mas arriba lograran cruzar, las cuerdas que sostenían aquella estructura cedió, viniéndose abajo.

Tirados en el piso respiramos aliviados, teniendo al fin un momento de paz para asimilar lo que había ocurrido, mire hacia mis compañeros de travesía, se notaban afectados por todo lo sucedido, el chico mas que Mikoto, pero ambos parecían estar bien.

Pasado unos minutos, me puse de pie, era momento de continuar, ya estábamos en el tercer piso y faltaba poco.

\- Debemos continuar – dije a lo que se pusieron de pie, o por lo menos el chico lo intento, pues el dolor en su pierna lo hiso volver a caer.

\- eh, estas bien? - pregunto Mikoto acercándose a ayudarle.

Me acerque tambiéna el y comencé a revisar su pierna, al momento de tocarla contuvo un grito de dolor.

\- no!... no la toques... - decía casi llorando

\- Lo se, lo siento, pero debo revisarla –le dije y una vez mas con mas cuidado comienzo a revisarlo, en poco tiempo supe que era solo un esguince, no estaba roto, pero necesitaba ungüento y vendaje, y mucho descanso, no hacer esfuerzo con el pie, pero en estas circunstancias no había manera.

\- Es un esguince, te recuperaras, pero por ahora necesitara ayuda para caminar

Me miraba con angustia, estaba muy asustado – Entonces estoy acabado – dijo con vos derrotada

\- No, no estas muerto, así que no- dijo Mikoto

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo, con mi pierna así no podre correr, y en la primera de problemas me dejaran atrás

\- No te dejaremos, nos turnaremos Mikoto y yo, y lo lograremos – dije tratando de ser optimista.

Lo vi suspirar resignado, no parecía muy convencido de mis palabras, pero en este momento no teníamos mas opciones.

El primer turno lo hizo Mikoto, logramos avanzar sin problemas hasta las escaleras al piso 2, al parecer la mayoría de esas cosas se encontraban en el piso de arriba, atraídas por el ruido.

Cambiamos con Mikoto y esta ves ella iba adelante, verificando el caminomientras yo llevaba a nuestro compañero con su brazo sobre mis hombros, apoyándose en mi para poder avanzar.

En este piso si nos encontramos con unos cuantoserrantes, a los que fácilmente pudimos vencer, a pesar q el esfuerzo extra comenzó a pasarme factura a mitad de camino al siguiente piso. Mikoto lo noto, así que recomendó descansar un rato dentro de una oficina.

Aproveché el momento para ayudarle un poco con su pierna al muchacho, incluso le improvisé un vendaje con un pedazo de tela de su propia camisa.

Cuando termine me senté a su lado, descansando mi espalda contra la pared. Tenia mucha sed, mire mi reloj y note que ya era medio día, desde ayer no había tomado nada de agua, y me sentía cansada y deshidratada, mire a un lado y mis compañeros estaban igual o peor que yo, necesitábamos agua de urgencia o no aguantaríamos mucho mas.

\- Esperen aquí, iré a buscar algo de agua o lo que pueda encontrar – dije poniéndome de pie

\- No creo que debiéramos separarnos – dijo Mikoto

\- Lo se, pero no tenemos de otra – le dije

\- No se, no creo que debas ir sola – dijo Mikoto

\- Estaré bien, volveré pronto – le dije con una sonrisa

Pareció dudar en dejarme ir sola, pero en silencio entendió que no podíamos dejar solo al chico, que necesitábamos recuperar fuerzas si queríamos salir de aquí. Asintió con lacabeza en señal de comprensión, le sonreí y nos dimos un abraso.

Salí de aquella oficina mirando a mi alrededor, aparentemente el pasillo estaba despejado pero ya sabía yo que nada era seguro en este lugar. Me dirigí al Ala Oeste, estaba un poco alejada pero era donde sabia que aun trabajaban los chicos antes de que empezara todo esto, pensé en poder encontrar algo que nos sirviera y si tenia suficiente suerte conseguir agua. También cabía la gran posibilidad de encontrar muchas de esas cosas en ese lugar pero había esa posibilidad en todo el edificio, así que me arriesgaría.

Avancé por los pasillos topándome con algunas de esas cosas, esquive a unos cuantos, a un par pude encerrarlos en una de las oficinas intentando no gastar energía en ellos.

Al llegar al lugarme escondí detrás de un muro en la entrada, donde pude ver lo amplio que era el salóny efectivamente infestada con esas cosas, estaban por todos lados, muy dispersos como para arriesgarme a entrar así nomás, me puse de cuclillas y mire con cuidado hacia adentro, necesitaba una manera de distraerlos.

Tuve que volver atrás de un muro cuando una de esas cosas paso muy cerca de mi, pero siguió su camino y yo me alivié al no haber sido descubierta, volví a asomarme con mas cautela y a unos metros de donde estaba pude ver una mesa con materiales, entre ellos un megáfono. Sonreí, con eso si que podría hacer ruido así que espere en mi lugar el momento preciso, en cuanto vi la oportunidad correcta avance con cuidado para no ser notada, escondiéndome detrás de un pilar antes de ser vista, así hasta llegar a aquella mesa. No tenia mucho tiempo así que tome rápido el megáfono junto con un rollo de cinta, encinté totalmente el botón de la sirena que tiene incorporada, miré con cuidado hacia donde debía lanzarlo y espere el momento indicado, en cuanto se despejó el camino lo encendí y rápido antes de que pudieran venir hacia mi lo deslicé con fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

El ruido efectivamente comenzaba a atraerlos, pero uno de ellos que estaba bastante cerca, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se me abalanzó, comenzamos a forcejear , yo hacia todo lo que podía por evitar que me mordiera e intentando no hacer demasiadoruido que pudiese atraer su atención. Traté de controlarlo lo mejorque podía, pero el tipo lanzaba mordiscos en mi contra, tenia su rostro tan cerca del mío que veíaclaramente sus dientes sangrantes, escuchaba el choque de sus dientes en cada mordida que lanzaba, mi estomago se revolvía con el olor a muerte de su aliento.

Coloqué mi mano izquierdaentre su barbilla y garganta con cuidado de que no arrancara ninguno de mis dedos, con mi mano libre intentaba evitar cualquier agarre de sus manos quepudiese hacerme algún daño, por suerte estaba mas interesado en clavar sus dientes en mi que en destrozarme con éstas, así que aproveche buscando con la mirada donde había caído el tubo de metal. Lo encontré a unos centímetros mas allá de donde me encontraba, estire mi brazo intentando alcanzarla pero apenas mis dedos podían rozarla.

El tipo comenzaba a alterarse mucho, se retorcía ejerciendocada vez más fuerza haciéndome casi imposible controlarlo, elbrazo que tenia contra él comenzaba a cansarse y por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía alcanzar mi arma, se me acababa el tiempo.

En mi ultimo esfuerzo me estiré lo mas que pude para al fin lograrjalar mi arma hacia mi hasta tomarla por completo, sin más usé el extremo del arma que tenía punta y se lo enterré en la sangre comenzó a caer sobre mi, gire mi rostro apretando mis ojos y mi boca para evitar que entraraen mi mientras lo empujaba quitándomelo de encima, enseguida limpiémi rostro con las mangas de mi camisa lo mejor que pude pero al final al observarme un poco, pude ver que estabaprácticamente cubierta de aquel liquido, no le tome más importancia, solo permanecírecostada en el piso por un rato tratando de recuperarme.

Pasado unos minutos y sintiendo mejor mi respiración me puse de pie, debía hacer aquello por lo que vine y regresar rápido con los demásasí que me pusea revisar entre las cosas de los obreros, tome una mochila y empecé a meter botellas de agua que encontré, algo de comida, una linterna y un cuchillo.

Me gire con la intención de salir de ahí y sucedió algo para lo que no estaba preparada, me tope de frente con una de esas cosa, mirándome con esos ojos blancos, muertos, mi sangre se helo al instante y pensé que moriría en ese momento, pero algo extraño sucedió, él me ignoro totalmente para ir con los demás hacia donde aun sonaba la sirena del megáfono.

Intente calmarme para normalizar mi respiración, no perdí mas tiempo y salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, quería alejarme de ahí y regresar con los demás, en el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, "¿Qué había sido eso?", "esa cosa solo me ignoro y siguió el sonido ¿Por qué no me percibió?".

Al pasar frente un vidrio en el cual me vi reflejada y lo entendí, yo estaba completamente cubierta de sangre, su sangre, olía como ellos, tal ves era eso... ¿Qué otra explicaciónhabía?,

Me puse la mochila al hombro y continúemi camino de regreso con los chicos, más lo que había pasado no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, debía comprobarlo.

Caminéhacia una de las oficinas, aquella en la que encerré a dos de ellos, me quite la mochila y la puse a un lado antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer, "Esto es una locura" pensé mientras ponía mi mano sobre la perilla.

Mas que una locura era un suicidio si esto no funcionaba ellos me destrozarían, lo perdería todo, no volvería a ver a mi familia, tal ves me convertiría en una de esas cosas. Tenia miedo, no lo iba a negar, pero era necesario arriesgarse. Me arme de valor y al fin abrí la puerta, me quede muy quieta mientras ellos venían hacia mi, apreté el arma en mi mano preparada en caso que no funcionara esto, trague saliva fuertemente cuando los tuve muy cerca, pero ellos pasaron de mi como si nada.

Solté el aíre que no sabia que estaba conteniendo y sonreí, había funcionado, cubierta de su sangre pasaba desapercibida como si fuera una de ellos, era perfecto, esta era la manera para poder salir de una vez por todas de aquí. Sin perder mas tiempo tome la mochila y retome mi camino, pasando como si nada en medio de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta de mi. Al llegar toque la puerta dos veces, luego una vez para que supieran que era yo, al momento Mikoto abrió la puerta dejándome ingresar.

\- Nat!... pero que rayos te paso?, estas bien? - pregunto alterada un poco de ver tanta sangre.

\- Larga historia, pero estoy bien – dije sentándome en el piso – lo importante es lo que traje – quitándome la mochila comencé a registrar dentro hasta encontrar las botellas de agua.

\- Tomen, hidrátense – dije extendiéndoles las botellas de agua – también traje algo de comida – dije vaciando toda la mochila en el piso para que tomaran lo que quisieran – debemos recuperar fuerzas para salir de aquí.

Mi camisa la tenia algo desacomodada por lo que la pistola que tenia aun en mi pantalón podía verse, no me había dado cuenta de esto, pero al parecer el chico si, pues en un descuido me quito el arma.

\- Aléjate! - dijo apuntándome con el arma, se puso de pie apoyándose de la pared y tomo un poco de distancia, procuraba no apoyar el pie para no lastimarse.

\- Eh!.. Tranquilo, baja eso – le dije alejándome de el levantándome del piso

\- Eh!... que te pasa? - exclamo Mikoto poniéndose de pie también intentando mediar.

\- No debemos confiar en ella – dijo bastante alterado refiriéndose a mi – esta infectada y cuando se transforme nos infectara a nosotros.

\- Tranquilízate, no lo estoy, estoy bien, no me han mordido – le dije tratando de explicar pero el tipo estaba muy asustado.

\- Mentira!.. Podrías estar ocultando la herida, o con toda esa sangre encima podrías estar ya infectada

\- No, no es así!... estoy bien – le dije

\- Baja el arma por favor... hablemos de esto – decía Mikoto tratando de tranquilizarlo acercándose a el poco a poco.

\- No!.. Aléjate! - exclamo apuntando ahora a Mikoto, ella retrocedió unos paso para no alterarlo mas.

Algo raro avía en el, sudaba copiosamente y se lo notaba débil, cansado, pero era extraño pues habían estado ahí descansando el suficiente tiempo para recuperar algo de fuerza.

\- Eh... debes tranquilizarte, no e sido mordida, estoy bien, estamos bien, cálmate y baja el arma – intentaba razonar con el

\- No... nada está bien - decía mientras comenzaba a llorar de repente – nada volverá a estar bien-

\- Pero que dices, ya estamos muy cerca de la salida, solo falta poco... - explicaba pero el me interrumpió

\- ¿Para que?... ¿para entonces morir allá afuera en manos de esas cosas? - comenzando a reír como demente – no, ya no hay salvación.

\- Debes tranquilizarte, todo estará bien, te ayudaremos – dijo Mikoto comenzando a acercarse otra ves a el al ver que suavizaba su postura.

\- No, yo ya estoy perdido – decía con una voz resignada – y ahora entiendo... que mi único camino... es la muerte – al finalizar sus palabras dirigió la pistola hacia su cabeza y sin dudarlo disparo

\- No! - gritamos Mikoto y yo a unísono pero era tarde, su cuerpo cayó inerte al piso, sin vida.

Nos paralizamos en el lugar, sin poder entender por que. No supe bien cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí, hasta que al fin fui la primera en reaccionar, rápido me acerque a el y comencé a revisarlo, su cuello, sus brazos, su abdomen y ahí me detuve, fue ahí que lo entendí, tenia una herida sangrante en forma de mordida. Mikoto quien miraba todo sin entender lo que hacía, se acerco más para ver mejor lo que había descubierto.

\- Fue mordido... pero cuando?

\- Debió ser hace horas, tal vez cuando cayó junto al otro chico en el piso anterior o mientras peleábamos contra ellos cuando nos acorralaron, no lo se... pero al parecer ya se sentía suficientemente mal como para saber que no podía salvarse – dije, mientras cerraba sus ojos

Mikoto tomó una sabana de un grupo de trapos que se encontraba en un rincón.

\- No podemos darle un entierro adecuado, pero por lo menos espero que pueda descansar en paz – dijo tristemente mientras la extendía la sabana sobre él, cubriéndolo por completo.

Deje ir un suspiro, era muy triste pero entendía la desesperaciónde aquel chico, debió sentir que no había otro camino, debió tener miedo a morir…. Pero tal vez el miedo de convertirse en una de esas cosas fue mayor.

\- Debemos irnos – poniéndome de pie

\- En serio? – poniéndose de pie igual que yo - míralo a el – señalándolo – que tan lejos crees que lleguemos nosotras?

Mikoto comenzaba a perder la fe, tenia miedo, había tratado de ser fuerte hasta ahora pero todo esto la sobrepasaba, se rendía y eso no podía permitirlo, tenia que recordarle la razón por la que seguíamos intentándolo.

\- Tan lejos como podamos, ¿acaso no quieres volver a ver a Mai?

Ella no me miraba, daba vueltas en el lugar evitando verme a los ojos, volví a intentar

\- Ella esta allá afuera, tal vez enfrentando lo mismo que nosotras, tal vez necesitándote y tu ¿quieres quedarte aquí a llorar?

Detuvo su andar y giro a verme – Tengo miedo Nat... no de morir, eso es muy fácil ahora mismo –

Caminó un poco y se sentó recargando la espalda a una pared, con sus piernas recogidas puso sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas. Camine y me senté junto a ella

\- ¿Que pasa si ella ya no está?... ¿Qué pasa si estoy luchando por nada?, si ya la perdí

\- Eso no pasará

\- ¿Como lo sabes?... ¿Como puedes estar tan segura de eso?

\- Por que tengo que hacerlo, tengo que creer en ellas... quiero volver a verlas, quiero abrazar a mi hija y besar a mi esposa, quiero mirarlas y decirles una ves mas que las amo, que son mi vida, lo mas hermoso que me a pasado – decía sonriendo como idiota, imaginando aquel momento – quiero volver a verlas una ves más – puse mi mano sobre el hombro de mi amiga en señal de apoyo – ¿que quieres tu?

La vi cerrar los ojos por un momento y dar un gran suspiro para volver a mirarme con fuerzas renovadas y convicción en su voz dijo – quiero volver a ver a Mai -

\- Eso quería escuchar – le dije dándole un apretón en el hombro mientras de devolvía una sonrisa.

Me moví un poco alcanzando el agua y la comida que conseguí para darle su parte a Mikoto – Pero primero hay que recuperar fuerzas, así que a comer –

Sin chistar los tomo y comenzamos a comer mientras conversábamos de banalidades, olvidando por un momento todo lo malo.

Al terminar era momento de continuar, así que me dispuse a explicarle mi plan a mi amiga.

\- Tengo un plan para salir de aquí...– le dije mientras nos poníamos de pie recogiendo todo

\- Genial.. ¿Cual es? - pregunta mientras tomaba el cuchillo del piso

\- mmmmm... no creo que te vaya a gustar

\- ¿Por que?, ¿De que se trata? - dijo mientras me miraba alzando una ceja

\- Pues... básicamente, debemos atrapar a uno de ellos y cubrirnos con su sangre

Al terminar esas palabras el silencio permaneció entre nosotras, ella procesando lo que le había dicho y yo esperando que ella dijese algo.

\- ¿Que!?... ¿estas demente? - reacciono al fin segundos después

\- Un poco, pero ese no es el caso ahora – decía burlonamente intentando aligerar el momento – es la única manera en la que podremos pasar por ese patio infestado de esas cosas sin que nos destrocen en el intento.

Lo consideró en silencio mas al parecer la idea no le gustaba para nada, y como culparla yo estaría igual de renuente en su lugar, pero esta era la única opción que teníamos, finalmente pareció aceptar la idea no sin hacer una mueca de desagrado.

\- Esta bien, hagamos esto rápido antes de que me arrepienta

Asentí y con cautela salimos de la oficina llevando con nosotras nuestras armas, yo el tubo de metal que me había acompañado durante todo este tiempo y Mikoto llevando para esta ocasión solo el cuchillo.

A unos metros de nosotras pudimos ver a un par, nos dirigimos hacia ellos, Mikoto detrás de mi, al primero lo esquive dejándolo avanzar hacia mi amiga para que ella se encargara mientras al segundo lo golpee con mi arma justo en la cabeza, más al caer seguía moviéndose, hizo falta un par de golpes más para terminar con el.

Al voltear hacia Mikoto, ella también se había encargado del suyo. Elegimos al que mató mi amiga y tomándolo cada una de un brazo lo jalamos dentro de la oficina para volver a encerrarnos, necesitábamos hacer esto con tranquilidad.

\- Como hacemos esto? - pregunto ella dudosa aun de lo que íbamos a hacer.

\- no lo se, pensando como carniceros?

\- Yo diría que como Jack el destripador

Tomamos un par de sabanas mas que se encontraban ahí "yo también me preguntaba por que había tantas sabanas en ese lugar ¬_¬", las cortamos a nuestro tamaño y de tal manera que pudiésemos usarlas como si fueran ponchos. Cuando ya estuvimos listas decidí no darle mas rodeos al asunto, así que tomé el cuchillo y con cuidado lo clave en el pecho llevándolo en carril hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su vientre, quite el cuchillo y usando mis manos abrí su herida, metiendo mis manos dentro de el, era asqueroso, vi a Mikoto tener arcadas, parecía aguantarse las ganas de vomitar y yo honestamente no me encontraba mejor, tome sus intestinos y los saque, ahora venia la parte mas "divertida".

Nos cubrimos completamente de su sangre hasta ya no reconocernos la una a la otra, lo que hacia todo peor era el olor que desprendíamos.

Finalmente nos animamos a salir, asegurando la pistola y guardándola en mi pantalón, tomamos nuestras armas correspondientemente y salimos de ahí.

Avanzamos por los pasillos con cautela, sin toparnos con alguno de ellos hasta llegar a las escaleras del primer piso, supuse que estarían en el ala oeste siendo atraídos aun por la sirena del megáfono.

Ya en el primer piso volvíamos a toparnos con ellos cada tanto que avanzábamos pero al parecer nuestro camuflaje funcionaba, pasábamos desapercibidas entre ellos.

Mikoto dudó al principio y debo admitir que al ver a uno de ellos tan cerca de mi oliéndome hasta yo dude, pero mantuve la calma y con señas logre que ella aguardara un poco hasta que él nos ignoro como todos los demás y se fue.

Continuamos ya mas seguras de que esto funcionaria, pero siendo cautelosa, no queríamos confiarnos. Finalmente llegamos a la planta baja, ultimo piso, la salida estaba cerca y nos sentíamos ansiosas por salir de aquí, con la misma táctica pasamos entre ellos, como si estuviéramos muertos, como si fuéramos ellos. Durante ese tiempo los miré a la cara, era gente conocida, compañeros de trabajo, había entablado amistad con muchos de ellos, había hablado con ellos aquella misma mañana, y no podía terminar de creer que esto estuviese pasando, moví mi cabeza un poco intentando aclararme, no era momento para pensar en otra cosa que no sea salir de aquí.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la entrada del edificio, pudimos ver que fuera habían muchos mas de ellos, tal ves muchos mas de los que habían dentro, lo preocupante fue ver nuestra salida cerrada y una fuerte lluvia cayendo.

\- ¿Y ahora, que hacemos? – pregunto Mikoto muy bajo

\- Avanzar…. Eso es lo único que podemos hacer – le dije, de igual manera en voz baja.

Nos aventuramos a seguir nuestro camino, la lluvia era verdaderamente fuerte, poco a poco limpiaba la sangre en nosotras. Ya a mitad del camino notamos como ellos comenzaban a poner mas atención en nosotras, aceleramos el pasopero uno de ellos finalmente se vino contra mi.

Mikoto me lo quitó de encima dándole con la pala en la cara "llego el momento de pelear"pensé e igualmente comencé a lanzar golpes, tratábamos de abrirnos camino como podíamos.

De a poco fueron rodeándonos, mi amiga y yo nos pusimos espalda con espalda para cubrirnos la una a la otra, pero la lluvia era fuerte, nos dificultaba la vista, el suelo se volvía lodoso y resbaloso, provocando que nos costara mucho mantenernos en pie.

En mi cabeza se repetía "este es el fin", "ya están muertas", "ríndete, es inútil" pero simplemente me negaba a hacerlo, no podía.

De repente un fuerte estruendo llamo nuestra atención, pero para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta el brazo de unaexcavadora mando a volar a un gran número de ellos, luego regreso llevándose unos cuantos mas consigo. Giramos a ver quienconducíaaquella maquina y esta persona nos hablo por el altavoz.

\- Ehy!, par de tontas! ¿A que esperan para irse?

\- Sakomizu – dijimos a unísono

Sonreímos, él seguía vivo, a través de los vidrios se lo veía bastante agotado y muy pálido, perose hacia el fuerte, aun cuando se lenotaban heridas y con una de sus manos sujetaba su costado, seguramente alguna otra herida mucho peor, pero seguía con la excavadora derribando a esas cosas, abriendo camino para nosotras.

\- Muevan el culo ya! – gritó

Despabilamosy corrimos hacia las enormes rejas de la entrada pero estas se encontraban bloqueadas, alguien se había encargado de cerrarlas con cadenas para impedir que mas de ellos entraran pero ahora nosotros no podíamos salir.

Corrí a la cabina en busca de las llaves o algo que pudiera usar para abrir las puertas, pero apenas puse la mano sobre la perilla uno de ellos que se encontraba adentro salto contra el vidrio gruñéndome, al verlo pude reconocerlo enseguida…. Era Mike, el pobre chico era ahora uno de ellos, sentí pena por él al verlo así.

Mientras tanto apesar de los esfuerzos de Sakomizu esas cosas volvían aponerse de pieviniendo hacia nosotras, al tiempo que el ruido atraía a los de la calle a agolparse contra la reja de la entrada, "adiós a nuestra salida". Pronto Mikoto me jaló de la camisa haciéndome señas de que subiéramossobre lacabina del vigilante para alejarnos de ellos y así lo hicimos.

La cabina era bastante alta casi tanto como el muro, con diferencia de unos centímetros así que podríamos saltar hacia el otro lado desde ahí y salir por fin. Nos quitamos aquellas sabanas que estorbaban y volví la vista hacia la excavadora, hacia donde estaba Sakomizu, pensaba en una manera de ayudarle pero el volvió a hablar por el altavoz.

\- ¿Que esperan para irse?, las chicas las esperan

\- Sakomizu-sensei ven con nosotras

\- Jajajaja ¿y perderme la diversión?... creo que me quedare a jugar con mis nuevos amigos – decía mientras seguía golpeando a esas cosas con el brazo de la excavadora – No se preocupen mas por mi, estaré bien, solo necesitaba asegurarme de que ustedes salieran de aquí…. Ya lo hice, así que me quedare a jugar.

\- No, por favor ven con nosotros – rogué dispuesta a bajarme de ahí y regresar por él

Mikoto me sujetó de la camisa impidiéndome seguir.

\- Deja de hacer estupideces y lárgate…. Es una orden! –Grito una ves mas con su tono arrogante

Yo simplemente me negaba a dejarlo otra vez, no podí é a ver a Mikoto en busca de ayuda, pero su mirada decía mucho mas que sus palabras.

\- Es momento de volver a casa – volvió a hablar Sakomizu mientras seguía moviendo la excavadora – deben ser fuertes, estar unidas y por mas difícil que se vean las cosas, nunca olviden quienes son y por que están luchando – sonriendo – cuiden de nao también, se hace la fuerte esa pelirroja latosa, pero siempre va a necesitar que se preocupen por ella.

Suspire en resignación, las cosas eran así, debía aceptarlo, aceptar ahora la decisión de él, le regale una media sonrisamientras levantaba mi mano en señal de ía que lo ultimo que viera de mi no fuese 'mi estúpida cara de preocupación' como el solía llamarla, sino una sonrisa que le diera la confianza de que estaría bien, que estaríamos todos bien.

Me acerque a Mikoto que ya estaba analizando el otro lado del muro y la manera de bajar, pero al asomarme pude ver que ya se habían acumulado muchos de ello, atraídos primeramente por el ruido y las luces del lugar,pero ahora mismo nosotras, pues se estiraban lo más que podían para atraparnos, aun así solo alcanzaban la mitad del muro.

De repente Mikoto se subió al muro haciendo equilibrio para no caer.

\- Ehy! ¿Que haces?

\- ¿Qué crees que hago? Hay que seguir

\- ¿por ahí?, estas loca...

\- Nat, no podemos seguir aquí sin hacer nada, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo y hay que regresar con las chicas. Bordearemos el muro hasta encontrar un punto donde no estén esas cosas y podamos bajar.

\- Y si están alrededor de todo el muro?

\- Nos arriesgamos

Lo medite un momento, era una autentica locura "mas loco que cubrirse desangre y pasar entre ellos como si nada",lleve mi mano derecha a mi frente mientras reía ante ese pensamiento.

Sin mas seguí a mi amiga subiendo al muro y fuimos avanzando sobre este, no era demasiado ancho pedo bien cabía un pie,por lo que avanzaríamos dando un paso delante de otro, era esencial no perder el equilibrio.

Para Mikoto esto no era ningún problema, desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a correr, trepar arboles y convivir con la naturaleza, era del tipo salvaje y libre, en cambio a mi si que me estaba costando no caer, de armas sabía pero en mi entrenamiento nada había tenido que ver con equilibrarme sobre un muro de cemento por mi vida.

Ya habíamos recorrido la mitad del muro norte y al contrario de alejarnos de ellos, algunos se movían con nosotras intentando alcanzarnos, uniéndosele otros que ya se encontraban a lo largo del muro. Me distraje un momento mirándolos y resbalé cayendo hacia el lado que daba a la calle, apenasagarrándomecon mi brazo derecho para no caer del todo, pronto esas cosas intentaban agarrarme de los pies mientras yo pataleabapara alejarlos y tratar de subir otra vez. Mikoto que iba delante de mi, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía regresó en mi ayuda, jalando de mí de donde pudiera para ayudarme a subir.

\- Aguanta!.. No vayas asoltarte.

\- No planeaba hacerlo

Con su ayuda logré incorporarme un poco, lo suficiente como para ayudarme con mis antebrazosa subir hasta casi la cintura, pero aun mis pies seguían a su alcance, finalmente lograron agarrarmey por mas que pateaba no podía soltarme, seguramente mas de ellos me sujetaban pues ejercíancada vez mas fuerza, mis brazos no aguantarían mucho mas "hasta aquí llegue, es mi fin" fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

\- Miko.. - dije con esfuerzo – ¿Buscarías por mi a Shizuru y Shitsuki?

\- Nat no es el momento...

\- hablo en serio –interrumpiéndola – si no lo logro necesito que me prometas que las buscarás y las protegerás.

\- Deja de decir estupideces!... - jalando con mas fuerza de mi – las encontraremos y tu estarás ahí, así que cállate y ayúdame

Sonreí ante sus palabras, ellasiguió jalándome y yo, a pesardel dolor en mis brazos me negaba a soltarme.

De la nada escuchamos un claxon seguido de chirridos y sonidos de impacto, a lo que solo atine en ese momento a recoger mis piernas lo mas que podía al notar que ya nada me sujetaba de ellas. Dificultosamente mire hacia abajo y pude ver un auto caravana debajo de mi, entendí enseguida que me había librado de esas cosas, quien sea que condujera eso les había pasado por encima.

Entonces un hombre mayor, salió por la ventana del conductor para mirarnos – Ehy, que esperan!? Súbanse ya! – nos gritó, seguido de eso, volvió a entrar al vehículo.

Mikoto y yo nos miramos con duda por un segundo pero enseguida saltamos sobre el techo de la caravanasujetándonos de donde pudiéramos. Pronto arranco a toda velocidad haciendo chillar las llantas y llevándose a mas de ellos por delante.

Sentada en aquella caravana me quede mirando el camino que dejábamos atrás, logre ver el momento exacto cuando la excavadora dejo de moverse y supe en ese momento que no volvería a ver a mi sensei.

\- Adiós Sakomizu-sensei...

 _ **CONTINUARA**_


End file.
